


New Girl

by Quintilius



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintilius/pseuds/Quintilius
Summary: After falling out with her family Akali is forced to move out of her old house and finds a new home with Ahri, Kai'sa and Evelynn. Where Evelynn takes a liking to the new girl.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

$400/ month, single bedroom shared house with 3 other girls. Akali mused as she flicked through the ad on her phone, curled up in a blanket in her room. The pictures looked fairly nice as well.  
She decided she had nothing to lose by going to look at it anyway.  
Anything's better than this shithole. Akali thought to herself as she typed out a quick email and hit send.

Nervously after double checking the address on her phone to make sure she was at the right house Akali tapped lightly on the door a few times. It was getting late and she was dumb enough to not wear a jacket. She was about to beat herself up about it when the door swung open to reveal a cheerful looking blonde with fox ears and a long tail brushing behind her.  
“Hi you must be Akali!” The woman greeted in a cheerful voice.  
“Umm hi yes it's Ahri right?”  
“Yep, and please come inside, did you walk all the way here?”  
“Yeah I did.” Akali meekly replied as she stepped inside the small entrance hall.  
“Oh my gosh! You must be freezing without a coat on.”  
“No really it's not a big deal...” Akali said, attempting to sound sure of herself. Ahri gave her a sceptical look but refrained from saying anything.  
“Well then shall we get on with the tour?”  
Akali nodded excitedly, hoping that this could potentially become her new home.

Ahri quickly showed her around the house, downstairs was fairly sparse, consisting mainly of a double garage, the entrance hall and a utility room that housed the washer and dryer machines. Upstairs contained the rest of the rooms, a small but cozy kitchen and dining area. A living/common area with a projector pointing at one wall with couches set up around it. Akali took particular note of the gaming consoles set up in the corner too. A modest shared bathroom and three rooms that they didn't visit. Ahri indicated they belonged to herself and the other two girls, Kai'sa and Evelynn. Although the way the rooms were laid out gave Akali a hunch that Evelynn's room was much bigger than the rest.  
“And this would be your room.” Ahri smiled as she pushed open the last door in the house.  
Akali stepped inside, observing the cramped room. It was small; and empty. There was probably just enough room to fit a single bed and maybe a small desk and chair too. There was a skylight on the sloped roof. Akali could now see raindrops landing on it slowly, as she sighed to herself thinking about the walk home she still had.  
“I'll leave you to look around. I'll be in the living room if you have any questions.” Ahri said cheerily as she disappeared off, leaving Akali alone with her thoughts.  
Honestly could be worse. She thought to herself pushing open the skylight and resting her arms on the ledge as she breathed in the cool autumn air. Raindrops falling right in front of her nose. I'm not too sure about sharing with three other people but at least they're all girls, and Ahri seems nice too. It's also cheap, I'm probably not going to find anything else in this price range. And honestly this is 1000 times better than having to spend another day in the same house as that bitch...  
Akali hadn't noticed that she had clenched her fists so hard her nails threatened to break skin. Taking in a deep breath she slowly uncurled her hands and walked out back into the main area, being sure to close the skylight again.  
She wanted to ask what the other girls were like but her nerves had decided to kick up as she walked over to Ahri who had her nosed glued to her phone screen playing some rhythm game.  
Akali didn't know what to do, playing with a lock of her unkempt hair as she was trying to build up the courage to interrupt the fox girl when Ahri suddenly turned around noticing Akali standing there for the first time.  
“Hey! Do you have any questions?” Ahri chirped up imminently. Dropping her phone to the side.  
“Umm.. yeah I was just wondering what... um... what the other girls are like?”  
“Oh yeah of course! I probably should have told you.” Ahri replied energetically. “Kai'sa and Evelynn are both super nice, me and Evie have been friends for years. She can be a bittttt intimidating at first, but trust me she's really a big softie. Just loves playing the bad bitch persona. And Bokkie is great fun to be around, great cook too. So if you're ever hungry she would probably whip you something up. Honestly if you ask me she just does it to show off but hey the food's good so I'm not complaining.” Ahri smiled as she ranted about her friends.  
“And you're all good friends right?”  
“Yeah we are! And I'm sure if you moved in here we'd all become super close! You seem like a really nice person Akali.” Ahri beamed again.  
“Thank you,” Akali replied with a small bow. “And thank you for showing me around I should probably be going now.”  
“Yeah not a problem, here I'll walk down with you.” Ahri said as she jumped up from the couch. Walking down the stairs behind Akali. “Are you still interested in the room?”  
“Yeah definitely!” Akali replied a little too quickly. Ahri smiled and said.  
“Well I'll be sure to contact you as soon as we make a decision on who we'll be renting t-” Ahri stopped mid sentence as she noticed the rain outside which was now pouring down.  
“Oh my gosh look at the rain! Are you going to be okay?”  
She frantically asked Akali who was bending down to put her shoes back on.  
“Oh yeah I'll be fine...” She reassured the shocked girl, despite dreading the 40 minute walk she would have to go through to get back home.  
“Well at least let me lend you an umbrella-” Ahri started when a pair of bright LED headlights beamed through the front window, temporarily blinding both of the girls, and proceeded to pull into the driveway.  
“Oh hey Eve's back! Wait right there I'll be right back.” Ahri quickly exited through the front door not giving Akali a chance to reply as she finished tying her shoelaces.  
Less than 30 seconds later Ahri burst back through the door again, tail and ears slightly damp.“Good news! Evelynn agreed to give you a ride home!”  
“Wait really?” Akali asked, almost doing a double take.  
“Yeah but I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you.”  
Akali nodded quickly and stepped outside, to the sound of a V12 purring nearby. It was hard to make out the exact make and model of the car Evelynn was in but Akali could tell it certainly was not cheap. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw two glowing pink orbs staring at her though the passenger window. Not wanting to stand around in the rain however she quickly opened the door and jumped inside, making sure not to close the door too hard as it could potentially cost her, her life savings to repair a chip in the paintwork.  
“So,” A sultry voice slivered through the air. “You're potentially the new roommate we might be getting soon.”  
Akali didn't dare look toward the stranger she just got into the car with, realising now that getting into a car with someone she'd never met before probably wasn't the best idea. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt the woman looking her up and down, like a predator eyeing up its next kill.  
“Cute too.” Evelynn continued, enjoying thoroughly how much this girl was squirming under her gaze. “Where to, Pet?”  
Akali blinked, taken aback by the sudden, straightforward question. She stammered for a second, blushing from the name Evelynn had decided to give her, before giving the woman her address who tapped it into the GPS system. Before Akali could even look up from her seat they were already speeding down the main road back towards the other side of town.  
As they were racing back at a speed that was far too fast to be legal Akali finally got a good look at Evelynn, being periodically lit up by street lights Akali could make out elegant yet sultry curves that did no favours to the heat that was festering inside her chest. Luscious, pink bangs framed an angled yet soft jaw line, eyes hidden behind pink frames and a venomous smirk perked on succulent, fuchsia lips. Her low ponytail snaked around her very exposed shoulders, tempting Akali to soak in her pearly smooth skin which was also on plentiful display around her exposed midriff. Not to mention her ample-  
“It's rude to stare, you know.”  
The seductive voice snaked across to her, causing Akali to quickly revert her gaze back to her feet. Crimson bubbling up under her cheeks, as she prayed for the world to just open up and swallow her whole.  
Evelynn chuckled to herself, it was always fun for her to toy with her prey. Especially when they're genuinely quite cute and attractive. She playfully admitted to herself.

The remainder of their journey was in silence apart from the roaring of the engine and faint pattering of the raindrops on the windshield. Akali, not looking up from her feet until they pulled up besides the younger girl's home. Hastily she thanked Evelynn for the ride and quickly got out before another flirtatious comment could interrupt her again.  
As she walked around the car and began to walk back to her house Akali heard Evelynn roll down the window behind her.  
“Not even a goodbye? I'm offended.”  
A mock hurt voice called out behind her. Akali turned back to see two piercing amber eyes staring right back at her. Pink glasses perched on their owners' nose as Evelynn leaned out of the car window, gesturing for Akali to come closer.  
She didn't know what possessed her but Akali found herself walking slowly back towards the siren's call. Not taking her eyes off of the older woman's hypnotic gaze, until she stood right in front of her. Rain poured down around the two women, cool air nipping at Akali's fingers, as her wild hair quickly became soaked in the rain.  
“You didn't even tell me your name.” Evelynn pointed out, her voice oozing with charm and allure.  
“I umm...”  
“Don't worry sweetheart. I don't bite that much.” Evelynn delighted as the poor girl's face lit up with a bright shade of scarlet.  
“Akali-” She managed to force out. “My name is Akali”  
“Well Akali.” Evelynn paused for a moment to take in the delicious sight of Akali squirming under her gaze. “Don't be a stranger.” She purred, meeting Akali's crystal blue eyes with a sly wink before pushing up her rose glasses and putting her foot to the floor as she howled down the street.  
Akali stood there messy tresses now completely drenched as she watched the crimson red tail lights until they disappeared around a corner. Cold rain showering down around her.


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Akali was rudely awoken from her sleep by three loud bangs on her bedroom door. Groggy eyed, Akali slowly clambered out of her bed, clumsily crawling into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.  
“You better open this door right now!”  
Akali instantly tensed up upon hearing her stepmother's strained voice, timidly approaching the cacophonous door she cracked it open to see her livid alter mother glaring maniacally at her. Akali stumbled backward as the woman forcefully pushed herself into Akali's room.  
“What were you doing last night!?” The belligerent words rasped against Akali's ears. Hardly knowing what the other person in the room was talking about.  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“You know exactly what I'm talking about. Dyke.” Frozen, Akali’s gaze quickly fell to the cold ground, eyes starting to well up with tears. “I saw on the tapes.” A ragged breath. “You came home with some slut last night.” A harsher breath. “So after telling us that you're delusional and like girls you go out and sleep with one just to spite-”  
“Wait you filmed me?!” A fragmented voice blurted out between tears, trying not to show the fear in her eyes.  
“Yes.” A stern voice replied. “Since me and your father are going away this weekend, and we clearly cannot trust you to not bring home some wench. I had security cameras installed.” Akali couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. She closed her eyes trying to control the resentment brimming inside of her. “And you know what.” Akali raised her head piecing daggers into the wretched woman's eyes. “You wouldn't have ended up with these unnatural, perverted desires if I had been the one to raise you-”  
“Get out.” A cold voice rebutted.  
“Don't you talk-.”  
“I said GET OUT! Akali's unusually loud voice demanded.  
“Do not talk to you mother like tha-”  
“YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!” Akali screamed. Pushing past the enraged woman, grabbing her backpack on the way out.  
“Where on earth do you think you're going?!” Her stepmother stormed after her.  
“Anywhere away from you!” Akali spat back, quickly shoving her shoes on and slamming the front door behind her.  
Running to the side of the house, tears now streaming down her face, she saw the camera now, clear in daylight mounted on the outer wall of her house. Scrambling, she climbed on her bike and began to pedal away from the hellhole she lived in. Her stepmother bursting out of the front door as she did.  
“That's right run away from your problems you stupid fucking whore!”  
Akali just kept her head down as she pedalled away, tears dripping onto her loose T-shirt as she headed for her best-friend's house.

It was still only 8 in the morning when three hurried knocks sounded through Sivir's household.  
A dark skinned woman with even darker and curlier hair answered the door to a dishevelled, still sniffling Akali.  
“Oh my god Akali you poor thing are you okay?” She worried, placing an arm around Akali's shoulder. “Please come inside. I'll get Sivir straight away.” She exclaimed, leaving Akali standing in the front room.  
“Akali!” Sivir came running down the hall, clearly only just awake, still dressed in her pyjamas however her face was filled with worry. Stopping only when she had her arms wrapped tightly around Akali's neck, squeezing her tightly. “My Mom told me you were crying. Are you okay?” Sivir asked anxiously, breaking off the hug just for a moment. Cloudy blue eyes met with sorrowful dark ones. “Right, stupid question.” Sivir spoke to herself. “Come on let's head to my room.” She gently encouraged, taking Akali's hands in her own and leading her up the stairs.

After a while, and with lots of soothing words Akali had finally managed to calm down to a point where she could recall the morning's events to Sivir. With the darker haired girl helping to console her, gently rubbing her back and giving her a stuffed animal to hold.  
“She's a bitch.” Sivir concluded, garnering a chuckle from her best-friend. “And you came out to your family then?”  
“Y-yeah.” Akali hiccuped. “Just earlier this week, I didn't think their reaction would be... this.”  
“How did it go?”  
“Badly.” Akali chuckled as she recalled the events that took place only a few days ago.

Akali was sitting down at the dining room table, her father to her right and her stepmother sitting opposite her. During a lull in conversation Akali swallowed her fears and anxiety, and said at large.  
“I have something I want to tell you both.”  
“What is it sweet-pea?” Her father asked kindly. Her stepmother however had put down her utensils and was staring sceptically at the young girl.  
“Well I wanted to just let you both know that...” A heavy lump formed in her throat. “Umm That...” She glanced nervously at both her Dad and stepmother.  
“Just spit it out already.” A strict female voice demanded of her. Akali closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  
“I... like girls.”  
When she opened her eyes again. Her father just looked stunned. Her stepmother however was staring at her with a loathing that was churning under her skin.  
“You mean as friends, right Akali?” That rigid female voice interrogated.  
“No-” Akali's voice hitched, “As in... I want to date, girls.”  
“No you don't.” A much harsher voice retorted. “It's disgusting and unnatural for a woman to- to lay with another woman.” She spat, as if even having those words in her mouth made her sick to her stomach.  
Tears began to run down Akali's face as she looked to her father for any kind of support. He met her eyes with his own before glancing at his wife and saying.  
“Are you completely sure about this Kali?” His tone was neutral, like he didn't know what he was supposed to say.  
“Yes Dad of course I'm sure!” Akali answered with water eyes. As she did that severe voice broke through.  
“Is this why you always dress like a boy? I knew there was something wrong with you. You're a freak!”  
Tears were pouring down onto her jeans as she tried to wipe her eyes clear. Akali couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked quietly away toward her bedroom.  
“You think you can just walk out on us?!” Her stepmother yelled out after her. But Akali just kept on walking. “Do something Akino!”  
But Akali's father just sat there in silence, meagrely pushing food around his plate.

“You have to get out.” Sivir said, a heartfelt look in her eyes. “There is no way you can stay in that house any more.”  
“Yeah I know.” Akali meekly replied.  
“I know you went to look at that house yesterday but until you hear back from them you can stay with me.”  
“Wait really?” Akali asked in surprise.  
“Yeah of course, I have a blow up mattress you can use and I guarantee my parents won’t have any issues with it.”  
“Thank you so much!” Akali squeaked as she dive hugged Sivir. Crying tears of joy for the first time that day.  
“Kali. Lungs. Crushing.”  
“Sorry sorry.” Akali chuckled as she pushed herself up off her friend. As she did she felt a buzzing in her pocket.  
Pulling out her phone the name Ahri popped into view.  
“Is that the girl that showed you around yesterday?” Sivir inquired.  
“Yeah.”  
Instantly Sivir leaned over and tapped the green button on Akali's phone, pushing it up towards the girl's ear, giving two big thumbs up as she did.

“Hello...” Akali's timid voice answered.  
“Hi, it's Ahri! I just wanted to call and let you know that the room is yours!” The foxy voice rang out.  
Akali did everything in her power to not scream right then and there. Her expression was ecstatic as she made eye contact with Sivir who knew instantly what it meant.  
“Oh my god thank you so much! I... When can I move in?!”  
“Well rent starts on the first, but since it's the weekend just a few days before you can move in then if you like.”  
“YES PLEASE! I mean thank you so much.” Akali beamed.  
“Great.” Ahri replied. “I'll leave a key for you under the doormat. Feel free to start moving in at any point past the 28th.”  
“Thank you so much!”  
“Not a problem I'll see you soon.” The cheery voice replied.  
“See you.”

“Kaliiiiiiiii!” Sivir screamed, this time to be the one to embrace her best-friend.  
“I know I know I know!” Akali smiled, being quick to return the hug.  
“So what did she say exactly?” Sivir asked as she sat back down on her best next to Akali.  
“She said I can move in this weekend.”  
“Wait, isn't that when your family is going away?”  
“Yeah!”  
“That's awesome, are you going to tell them you're leaving.”  
“Hell no. Fuck 'em.”  
“Yeah and fuck that cunt especially.”  
Akali breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Placing her head in her hands and rubbing her temples gently.  
“Stressful huh?” Sivir offered with a small smile. Akali nodded in turn. “Well you can stay with me until the weekend. And then you're gone from that house, you don't ever have to see either of them ever again.”  
“I want to see my Dad still.” Akali said with sad eyes. She looked down at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Oh shit I'm sorry.” Sivir caught herself, putting her arm around Akali again.  
“I still love him... why can't he just accept me.” Tears began spilling out of her eyes again.  
“Shhh shhh. I'm sure you'll sort things out with him. By the sound of things he was mostly just scared to speak out against his bitch of a wife.”  
“I hope so...” Lamented Akali, leaning on Sivir's shoulder as soft tears rolled gently down her face.  
“It'll be okay Kali I'm here for you I always will.” Sivir spoke softly, stroking Akali's arm. Soothing the ill-fated girl, who silently fell back to sleep.

It was now Friday, just one more day until Akali could finally collect her stuff and leave her old house behind for good. She had already blocked her stepmother on all platforms, ending the berated comments that flooded through the moment she had ran away to Sivir's house.  
Unfortunately for Akali however she had left her wallet at home and she needed to go shopping for some essentials before making the move to her new home.  
Sivir gave Akali a lift to her old house on the moped that was technically only meant to be used for work, but Sivir deemed it acceptable to commandeer it for a worthy cause.  
Akali let out a deep sigh as they pulled up and could see that her car was in the driveway.  
“Guess this couldn't be easy?” Sivir joked light-heartedly. “We can always come back tomorrow if you don't want to go in today.”  
“No it's okay, I can do this.” Akali spoke calmly.  
Sivir gave her a nervous glance, but trusted her friend.  
“I'm here if you need me.” Sivir smiled warmly to her best-friend.  
Akali thanked her, hopping off the moped and heading back toward the despised building.

The front hall was empty as Akali turned her key in the lock, pushing open the heavy door. She darted stealthily into her room. A wave of relief coming over her as she saw her wallet sitting on her desk, exactly where she left it. Instantly she checked through the contents, verifying that the small amount of cash and all of her cards were still there.  
Turning to leave Akali crept back down the hall towards the front door only to encounter the woman she had been dreading to see. Her stepmother stood there, hands placed firmly on her hips. Akali felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up, but she swallowed her anxiety, and proceeded to walk towards the front door.  
“Do you even live here anymore?” The stern voice demanded. “You leave the house for three days without saying anything? Where were you?!” Her voice becoming increasingly unstable.  
“I was staying with Sivir.” Akali spoke calmly choosing to meet her stepmother's vile glare with her own stoic glaze.  
“I knew it!” She snapped. “You've been sleeping with that fag.” Words leached with vulgar intent.  
“Sivir is my best friend and she has been for years!” Akali quickly retorted, aggravation building in her voice. “I'm leaving, I hope I never see you again.” She curtly spat at her not mother.  
“Don't. You. Dare.” Her hand swiftly came down towards Akali. Who instantly struck her arm hard, pushing it away. Immediately followed by another forceful jab towards the viscous woman's throat.  
She doubled over coughing in pain, rasped hands clutch at her throat as Akali walked out. Her expression was phlegmatic yet her heart was pounding in her chest.  
As soon as she shut the door Akali ran to where Sivir was waiting for her. Her friend nervously fidgeted with her hands waiting for Akali to return.  
“You good?” Sivir tentatively asked as Akali came running down towards her, already strapping her helmet on and starting the engine.  
“Yeah lets go!” A shaky voice replied as she quickly jumped on behind Sivir, securing her own helmet too.  
As they kicked off, the door behind them was kicked violently open. Revealing a monster livid with vile and rage.  
“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW FAGGOT!” Bigoted screams raged after them as Sivir drove them both away, flipping off the woman as they disappeared down the road. Akali tightening her grip around Sivir, needing to be close to her friend.

“Thank you so much for helping me with this, lending us your car.” Akali spoke sincerely to both of Sivir's parents. “And for letting me stay with you both.” Bowing deeply to them.  
“It's nothing you know that squirt.” A light-hearted man chuckled. His wife leaned over, ruffling the young girl's hair.  
“We'll always be here if you need us Akali.” Sivir's mother spoke softly.  
“Ooooookay Kali let's go.” Sivir instructed, pulling Akali away from her parents towards the car. Akali waved goodbye to them as her best-friend shoved her comically into the passenger seat, before getting in herself. Both of them waved to Sivir's parents as they drove off.

“Wait what about the security cameras?” Sivir questioned as they parked in front of Akali's soon to be ex-home.  
“I wouldn't be concerned if I were you.” Replied Akali with a glint in her eye. Pulling a kunai out of her backpack and twirling it around her finger twice.  
“Honestly I shouldn't be surprised you keep on in there too.”  
“Of course.” Akali beamed jumping out of the car and strolling casually toward the house.  
“This will be entertaining.” Sivir mused as Akali approached the camera mounted on the wall.  
Talking a small run up Akali scurried up the wall of her house, grabbing onto a post, and hoisting herself up to stab her kunai directly into the lens of the camera. Gently landing back on the ground afterwards.  
“There's one up there too.” Sivir pointed.  
Akali swore under her breath, running up and scaling the adjacent wall while Sivir stuck both of her middle fingers up at the camera before its life was put to a swift end at Akali's hand.  
“I think that's all of them.” Akali let out with a breath.  
“Yeah let's get moving.” Sivir replied with a high five as the two girls entered the house.

“That's the last box?”  
“Yeah.” Akali replied with a smile. As they closed the trunk of the car now loaded with few possessions Akali held dear to her.  
“Okay what's the address?” Sivir asked, Akali's giving it to her. “Let go!” She grinned as they set off towards Akali's new home.  
The drive over was significantly slower than the one she had shared with Evelynn Akali noted as they drove across town. Eventually pulling up in front of the cute house.  
No cars in the driveway, Akali wondered if the vixen she encountered before would be home.  
Getting out of the car and searching under the doormat she found the key waiting for her. She smiled at Sivir who was waiting in the car as Akali opened the door and entered her new home.  
“Hello is anyone home?” Akali called out as she walked up the stairs. Reaching the top she didn't see anyone but could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Heading turning in that direction she heard a voice she didn't recognise calling out.  
“Yeah just in here!”  
Akali peered into the kitchen to see a girl with a messy purple bun, dressed in an apron pouring what looked like pancake batter into a sizzling frying pan.  
“Hi.” Akali greeted shyly from the doorway.  
“Heyyy.” The other girl called out glancing over her shoulder. “You must be Akali right?”.  
“Y-yeah. I was just moving it.”  
“Great! These pancakes are actually welcome pancakes since Ahri told me you were moving it today.”  
“Wow thank you.”  
“Yeah no problem, we can reheat them once you're moved in fully.” The girl replied with a smile, still keeping one eye on the food she was cooking. “OH! I'm Kai'sa by the way. She said with a smile.  
“It's great to meet you.” Akali smiled back, beginning to feel more comfortable around the girl.  
“Well I'll leave you to get you stuff in, Ahri just in the shower but I'm sure she'll help you once she's done.”  
“Thanks.” Akali replied before returning downstairs to start unloading the car with Sivir's help.

It didn't take too long for Akali and Sivir to carry all of Akali's things into her room, especially with Ahri helping after she had finished blow-drying her tail. Sivir had given Akali her blow up mattress as a moving out gift, as well as buying her a nice set of bedding to go with it.  
After all the moving Sivir, Akali, Ahri and Kai'sa sat around the kitchen table to enjoy their hard earned pancakes. Sivir stealing a few too many glances towards the girl in the cute apron.

Akali finally collapsed down onto her new (new to her) mattress. Sivir having just hugged her goodbye. She closed her eyes and let out a long sustained breath. She had done it, she had found a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

It took the roar of an expensive sports car entering the driveway to finally awaken Akali from her mattress, the sun now shining through her window. The young girl had passed out somewhere around two in the morning. Groggy eyed and sluggish, Akali lay in bed for a further 25 minutes before heaving herself off of her bed to rummage through an open box finding clothes to wear as she dragged herself into the bathroom to take a shower.  
She emerged soon after a new towel that she had acquired just a couple of days ago wrapped around her head. The house seemed empty as Akali wandered around, finally flopping onto one of the couches idly flicking through her phone.  
Click! The door behind Akali's head opened. Leaning her head back over the edge of the couch Akali could see magenta locks pouring over Evelynn's face. A devilish smirk etched onto her fuchsia lips. Amber eyes greedily eating up the cute sight of Akali laying there, her mouth slightly agape. Before Evelynn had a chance to open her cherry lips Akali sat up, turning around and being drawn in to those beautiful, sensuous eyes. However now the poor girl was able to take in the full sight of Evelynn standing there before her.  
The vixen's pink locks were hanging loose around her face which was adorned with faultless make-up. Wearing a smug smile and a silky, black robe that did a good job of being dangerously translucent. A sharp V neck that, in Akali's opinion, definitely dipped far too low revealing plenty of smooth, white, pearly skin. Hanging off of Evelynn generous breasts the robe continued to flow down temptresses perfect curves, tucking in at the waist and showing off the diva's perfect hips as it continued down to her legs, cutting off at her ankles.  
“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Purred Evelynn. Blatantly and unapologetically checking out Akali. “Thanks for listening to my advice, sugar. I'm not sure what I would have done with myself if I had never seen you again.” she hummed to herself. Akali was taken aback, not knowing what to say to the goddess that had presented herself here before her. “But where are my manners? I never formally introduced myself.” Evelynn spoke as she slithered over to the couch opposite of Akali. Lazily splaying herself across the cushions, stretching her arms out above her head, arching her back as she stretched out in the mid morning sun. Which had the devastating effect of making the delicate robe even more transparent.  
Akali couldn't help but soak up the sight of the gorgeous woman basking in the sunlight. Her magenta hair catching the light beautifully as the silk robe left nothing to the imagination. Unfortunately, Akali made the realisation that Evelynn wasn't wearing anything underneath the fragile barrier that was tentatively keeping Evelynn from being fully exposed to her.  
By the time Evelynn looked back over towards Akali the younger girl was already staring intensely at the floor. Sniggering to herself Evelynn spoke clearly to the younger girl.  
“There are only a few things you need to know about me,” Evelynn stated curtly. Akali raising her gaze to cautiously meet Evelynn's eyes. “I will either be the best or worst thing to ever happen to you.” she paused, closing then opening her eyes, “So don't get on my bad side.” Akali nodded meekly. “The second thing you need to know is, don't fuck with Kai'Sa or Ahri, there both very close friends and it you hurt either of them I will step on you.” Evelynn almost growled.  
“O-of course...” stuttered Akali. Trying to hide the fear in her eyes.  
“Don't be too nervous sweetheart,” Evelynn smiled wily, “I doubt you'd do anything to really piss me off.”  
“Thank you.” Akali gave a small smile of her own, finding some comfort in Evelynn's gentle amber eyes.  
“And if you do piss my off,” eyes now alight with devilish mischief, “we can find ways to appropriately punish you.” Evelynn winked, raising one of her legs up letting the smooth robe glide off it.  
Heat rose up from Akali's core bubbling up behind her cheeks, she could not prevent her eyes becoming fixated on the ivory skin that was being bountifully exhibited to the younger girl. Heart beating faster in her chest as she explored every inch of Evelynn's exposed skin, the yearning becoming too much as Akali covered her face with her hands to shield herself from any further comments and the sight of Evelynn's provocative form.  
Evelynn let out a demonic cackle, relishing in the embarrassment she was causing her plaything.  
“Come on sweetie.” she called out to Akali. Who cautiously peeked her eyes out from behind her hands. “We're going out for coffee, my treat.” the provocative voice teased as Evelynn got up from her position and sauntered over to the flustered girl. Leaning over the edge of the couch a pretentious smile perked on her lips.  
Blue orbs rose to meet Evelynn's sly gaze, Akali desperately not wanting to be exposed to another moment on the vixen's torment, however she knew deep inside her she wouldn’t be able to refuse.  
“Good that's what I thought.” Evelynn replied, smirking as she returned to her bedroom. “Be in the driveway in 10 minutes. Don't, keep me waiting.” ordered the succubus as she disappeared back into her room.  
Akali sat there for a moment placing her head in her hands as she thought about what had just happened between the two of them. This woman is going to be the death of me. Akali thought to herself as she began to get ready to meet Evelynn in the driveway.  
Exactly 10 minutes later a garage door rolled open to the sound of a V12 purring behind Akali. Turning around her could now see a deep purple Lamborghini pulling up beside her. Glancing through the window Akali could see Evelynn wearing a black beret, a black off-the-shoulder sweater and black leather jacket with fur sleeves. Her outfit was punctuated with gold jewellery and her same hot pink sunglasses. Rolling down the window Evelynn turned to Akali.  
“What did I say about keeping me waiting? her sly voice cut across Akali's wandering train of thought.  
“Right sorry.” Akali quickly fumbled, skirting around to the over side of the car getting in next to Evelynn.  
“Want to have some fun?” a gleeful smile asked as a long illustrious finger pressed down on the button labeled ‘sport’.  
“S-sure.” Akali replied nervously.  
“Excellent.” the vixen smirked.  
Akali was thrown back into her sweat as Evelynn swerved out of the driveway heading in the opposite direction of town.  
“Wait where are we going?”  
“For coffee my dear.” the older woman stated plainly.  
“But-”  
“We're going to an actually good coffee shop sweetheart.”  
Akali was silent as they pulled onto the highway Evelynn opening up the engine as they sped past the other cars on the road. Looking over to Evelynn Akali could see a satisfied smirk on the vixen's lips.  
Twenty minutes later the pair pulled next to an interesting looking building, the windows were frosted with heavy iron rods baring them, the door was a lumbering piece of old wood. The only indication of it being a coffee shop was the wooden sign sitting on the side-walk which read: 'Old Crow Coffee'.  
“Come now pet.” Evelynn cooed. Stepping out of her Lamborghini, Akali following behind her with pink brushed on her cheeks. Approaching the wooden gateway Evelynn wrapped her talons around the wrought iron handle swinging the foreboding door open and inviting Akali inside ahead of her.  
Nervously Akali entered the shop to be greeted by the gentle aroma of freshly brewing coffee and steaming milk; the quiet conversations of people enjoying their drinks; and cute fairy lights that adorned the ceiling.  
“This place has the best coffee.” Evelynn whispered into Akali's ear. Having successfully crept up on the startled girl. Sniggering as she approached the front counter.  
“Ah Evelynn!” the man behind the counter greeted, “the usual for today?”  
“Yes please and an avocado and beetroot sandwich too please.”  
“Coming right up,” the barrister confirmed before shouting the diva's order over his shoulder.  
As he did Evelynn gestured to Akali to order next.  
“And for you?” the man now turned to Akali.  
“Ummmm,” the young girl stalled. Glancing at the menu on the wall. “Could I please get a large caramel mocha with coconut milk?” Evelynn gave a scrutinizing gaze to the younger girl.  
“You gotcha!” he replied as Evelynn stepped forward to pay. Akali looked like she wanted to argue with Evelynn but a quick look from the vixen told her to hold her tongue.  
After paying and walking over to wait for their order for a moment Akali started up.  
“I could have paid for my order you know.” the miffed girl glared at Evelynn.  
“Yes but you didn't,” the diva smirked at the younger girl, “and I said it was my treat didn't I?”  
Akali huffed, “Whatever, next time I'm paying.”  
“We’ll see pet,” Evelynn replied with a grin, “I think the more important topic of discussion is your order. Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?”  
As Akali opened her mouth to bite back their orders appeared on the counter-top. Both thanking the employee Evelynn lead them to a quiet corner. Sitting down opposite of each other on a small table. Akali was the first to speak.  
“So-”  
“No no no,” Evelynn interjected “you're not getting out of answering me that easily.” Akali shot her a stern glare. “A large- caramel- mocha-” the words dripping out of Evelynn's mouth, “do you have any idea how much sugar is in that?”  
“Whatever it tastes good,” Akali defended taking a sip from her tall mug. “And besides I work out so it's fine.” she defended flexing her bicep. Evelynn carefully examined the bashful girl in front of her, she would be lying to herself if the sight of Akali's smooth and toned arm didn't make her feel something.  
“As do I honey, but you don't see me downing something like that. If you're going to become my friend you're going to need more refined tastes than that.” she teased. Her expression still poised and assertive. Akali sunk slightly in her seat continuing to drink her chocolatey caramel beverage. “I'm only teasing sweetheart, but honestly, looking this good doesn't come easy.”  
Akali merely nodded in response, unable to wrench her mind away from the fact that she was sitting less than two feet away from possibly the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on. If she moved her legs in the right way they would definitely be rubbing against the older woman's.  
“Don't you ever get unwanted attention from looking...”  
“Drop dead gorgeous?” suggested the empress.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Attention? Without fail. Any unwanted attention?” Evelynn paused on that note, “Very rarely. I definitely enjoy the attention that you always seem eager to give me.” A delighted smirk coming across her lips as Akali squirmed under her devilish grin. “I think I've told you more than enough about me anyway. Why don't you tell me something about yourself.”  
It took Akali a moment to compose herself under Evelynn's scrutinizing glaze.  
“W-well I work in a Japanese restaurant, I like to play video games, I draw, and I practice mixed martial arts.”  
“Hmmm,” Evelynn pondered, “Are you sure there's nothing else?”  
“Well umm I'm an only child-”  
“Not that, you have a pretty heavy Japanese accent. I was just curious when you moved here from Japan?” Akali looked at her dumbfounded. “I am right?”  
“Y-yeah...” Akali began trying to see if she could get out of answering. But the older woman was looking at her expectantly. Letting out a sigh she continued, “When I was around ten my parents got a divorce. My Dad moved over here and eventually remarried. When I was still in Japan I really wanted to come and live with him.” Akali let out a shaky breath. Evelynn looked worriedly at the young girl. ”So when I was eighteen and had finished high school I moved out here… but I don’t think that was really a good idea...” There was an awkward pause between the two girls. “Turns out my Dad's new wife is kind of a cunt.” Akali smiled through watery eyes. “So yeah that's why I have my accent.”  
Evelynn just sat there in silence not knowing how to reply to the younger girl's vulnerability, no one was ever that explicitly open with her especially after only just meeting them. There were a million further questions that Evelynn wanted to ask Akali but she didn’t want to intrude further.  
“Akali.” the girl in question raised her head up to meet Evelynn's eyes. It broke the older woman’s heart to see those beautiful blue ocean's wet with hurt. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry.” For the first time Evelynn's voice was soft and gentle. Akali found it almost soothing.  
“It's okay,” Akali replied with a smile, “I'm well over the divorce and honestly I don't mind telling people that much.”  
“I'm still really s-”  
“Shut it.” Akali cut though smiling, “You don't have to be sorry for me I'm tougher than I look you know!” a grin fully forming on her lips.  
“Is that so?” Evelynn smirked, her usual mirth coming back to her voice.  
“Yeah it is! Besides now it's my turn to ask you uncomfortable questions.” Akali smirked back, both of them smiling at each other from across the table.

After Akali had opened up about her past Evelynn eased up on how much teasing she was doing to the poor girl (slightly) and conversation flowed smoothly between them. Akali explained more about the martial arts training she had done in Japan and was still maintaining. Evelynn telling the young girl about her work in fashion design.  
“Wait so what fashion line do you work for?” Akali quizzed.  
“I don't work for anyone.” a slightly ticked voice replied, “I am Agony's Embrace.” the smugness dripping from her lips.  
“Wow that's really amazing I can’t believe that you are...”  
“You better believe it hun.” Evelynn smirked opening her jacket to show the iconic purple inner stitching synonymous with the luxury brand.  
“I wish I could afford any of your clothes...”  
“What was that rogue?” a sultry voice purred.  
“N-nothing.”  
“If you want some of my brand I'm sure I could make something happen.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes now lets be going.” commanded Evelynn as she stood up, grabbing her purse and the now empty plate and mugs. Akali quickly scurried behind her as Evelynn strode back toward the front of the shop.  
“Wait, we're going to buy clothes now?”  
Sniggering, “Oh gosh no love,” Evelynn replied as she put back their mugs back, thanking the employees. Evelynn examined with joy Akali's confused expression, “I have other engagements today I'm sorry sweetness.”  
“It's fine...” a small voice replied.  
“Soon I promise.” smiled Evelynn, ruffling the younger girl's hair as they exited the store.  
Evelynn strode confidently to her Lamborghini, not waiting for Akali as she lifted the drivers door up extending one lavish leg in front of the other as she got inside. Akali quickly followed, getting in as Evelynn pushed the aviator styled start button in the center console, the 12 pistons roaring and barking into life behind their heads. Wrapping her fingers and perfectly manicured nails around the steering wheel a small smile formed on the diva's lips as the engine rumbled softly behind their heads.  
Evelynn somehow managed to get back home in less time than it took to reach the coffee shop, Akali giving Evelynn terrified looks as the car screamed and howled back down the highway, a wide smile and concentrated look on the vixen's picture perfect face.  
Pulling up opposite their house Akali thanked Evelynn again before exiting the exotic vehicle. As Akali headed back towards the house a familiar sound of an electric motor and moving glass froze her in place.  
“You reallllly need to get better at saying goodbye to me you know.” that ever bewitching voice sang out. Akali again retread her footsteps back to the siren's call. She stood there in front of the vixen, awaiting orders from those deep, dominating eyes. A snake-like arm slivered out of the window, up Akali's neck to hold her cheek dearly. Akali wanted to pull away, every part of her rational thinking brain telling her that this was a horrible horrible idea. Yet she stayed. Leaning into the succubus' cool palm and blazing eyes. Sharp talons dug in slowly, bringing the young girls face into the car next to her own. “You should at least give me a kiss goodbye.” the demon breathed into Akali's ear before kissing her cheek. Nail's latching onto the girl's jaw despite her showing no resistance. As she pulled away teeth lightly nipped at the girls skin, releasing her grasp on Akali as honey-bronze eyes stared lavishly into endless swirling oceans of blue.  
Akali touched her cheek where Evelynn's lips had just been, traces of saliva still clinging to her pale skin. She blinked, and again still not believing what had just happened despite still staring into the vixen's eyes that told her that it had definitely just happened.  
“See you soon.” Those snake-like lips purred, the engine following suit, turning into howls as Evelynn disappeared down the street leaving Akali in a familiar situation watching those tail-lights disappear with her heart thumping in her chest. 

Akali had been aimlessly wandering around the apartment alone for around an hour now, not really knowing what to do with herself. The time she'd spend with Evelynn playing over and over again in her mind. There is no way she actually likes me right? I mean we only just met what's her deal even. Akali touched where the succubus' lips had latched onto her only a faint pink mark hinting at what had happened there before.  
“Ugggghhhhhhh!” Akali groaned flopping down on the couch again. Being around that woman is torture... but she's so attractive I just want her too... Akali cut off her own train of thoughts before they led somewhere she really didn't need them too. Her cheeks already rising in temperature.  
Leaning over the couch she spied the gaming systems she had spotted when she first looked around the house. Falling unceremoniously off the sofa she took a better look at them. There was a Nintendo Switch and what looked like a mini PC along with a wireless keyboard and mouse and enough controllers for 4 people to play on both systems, all neatly laid out and organized.  
“Oh! Hi Akali!” cheered a happy voice behind her. Akali almost jumped as she turned around being too lost is her own thoughts to hear Ahri enter the house.  
“Hi” Akali replied half-heartedly.  
“How's your day been?”  
“Oh it's been okay, Evelynn took me out for coffee.”  
“Oh?” Ahri gave her a quizzical look that Akali couldn't decipher. “How did that go?”  
“It went umm....” Akali thought back to the moment that Evelynn had caressed her cheek so gently, “good. It went good. What about you, how's your day been?” Akali awkwardly finished.  
“I've been studying with friends all day,” Ahri beamed, “I just came back to grab some bags then I'm going grocery shopping.  
“Oh you're in uni?”  
“Yeah I'm in my final year of business economics.”  
“Wow, that's so cool.” Akali exclaimed, only slightly disappointed in herself that all she had accomplished after high school was a job at a restaurant.  
“Thank you.” Ahri smiled back. “Did you want to come shopping with me by the way? You don't have a car right?"  
“Oh umm... yeah if you don't mind.” Akali replied shyly, embarrassment rich on her cheeks.  
“Not at all! I'll just be two seconds and then we can get going.” Akali smiled and nodded in response thankful for how outgoing and nice Ahri was.  
By the time they had arrived at the store they were already talking animatedly about the video games they grew up playing and making plans to play Smash Bros. when they got home. It was becoming easier and easier to talk to Ahri as they shared a common love of video games and Ahri would often carry the conversation for Akali when she didn't have anything to say.  
Akali didn't end up picking up that much food after Ahri informed her that the rest of them shared everything which meant Kai'Sa made most of the meals in the house and the rest of them just snacked.  
“Yeah, she's making a Sichuan dry pot tonight you're welcome to share with all of us.” Ahri told the younger girl who was following her along as she picked up more rice and noodles.  
“That would be so amazing thank you so much!” Akali jumped in excitement.  
“Not a problem, is there anything you need from this aisle?”  
“Oh yeah one second!” Akali ran off half way down the aisle before returning, her arms full of 'Spicy Ramyn'.  
“You like that?” Ahri quirked an eyebrow at the girl who deposited the goods in her own basket.  
“Shut up, it’s tasty.”  
“Okay but don't let Bookie find it she'll kill you.” a giggling Ahri replied. Akali just made a face at her.  
They were nearing the end of their shop and Akali was trying to build up the confidence to ask a question she'd wanted to ask this whole time.  
“Hey Ahri.” a small voice finally spoke up.  
“What is it?” she smiled back.  
“Is Evelynn always so... uhh...”  
“A flirt?” Ahri offered with a knowing smile.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“She is with people she's just met, don't worry about it she's just trying to intimidate you.” Akali looked glumly at the floor. “It means she likes you don't feel bad about it.” Ahri spoke cheerily. “Trust me I've known Evie long enough to know all her weird quirks.”  
“Thanks.” smiled Akali in response but internally she didn’t know what to think.

“Why don't you don't park in the garage?” Akali asked Ahri as they pulled into the driveway.  
Ahri chuckled, “I wish I could, but it's full of Eve's cars.” she replied as she stepped out of her small Mini Cooper, opening the trunk to start unloading the groceries.  
“Here let me help with that.” interjected Akali. Grabbing the large bag of rice and hoisting it onto her shoulder and grabbing the rest of the bags and slinging them on her arms, leaving only a single bag for Ahri to bring inside.  
“You're stronger than you look.” Ahri admired, strolling past Akali to open the door for her.  
“Thanks.” Akali huffed, carrying the bags up to the kitchen and helping Ahri put everything away.

“This isn't fair, how is the new girl better than me.” Ahri complained after losing to Akali for the fifth time in a row.  
“Hey it's not my fault you suck.” taunted the younger girl sticking her tongue out at the foxy lady.  
“Hey give me that you have the better controller!” Ahri retorted, as she launched for the controller in the other girl's hands. She didn't have a chance of grabbing it though as Akali quickly moved it out of the way of her greedy mitts.  
“Hey! Play nice you two!” a much cooler voice rang out from the kitchen.  
“We will, sorry Kai'Sa.” Ahri replied, still glaring daggers at the younger girl that had her tongue out mockingly again.  
Eve wasn't back by the time they were all sitting down for dinner Akali eating huge mouthfuls of food, thanking Kai’Sa in between.  
“I’ve never seen someone eat as much as you do.” Kai’Sa mused.  
“Oh-” Akali started before swallowing the mouthful of food she had in her mouth. “Well your food is amazing so how could I not eat so much!” 

Evelynn still wasn’t back as Akali headed to bed, sleepy eyes peered out of her window that overlooked the front driveway. Furrowing her brow as she closed her blinds, despite the good time she had with Ahri and Kai’Sa the younger girl couldn’t pull her thoughts away from Evelynn.  
Flopping down on her unmade bed she looked over to her window, the faint glow from street lights providing the only light source into the room. She sighed to herself as she grabbed her duvet pulling it tightly over herself and snuggling down for the night, trying to rid the thoughts of the woman that seemed to always be at the forefront of her mind.  
As the world faded into nothing and her mind began to empty of the day’s events the ever familiar hum of a V12 pulled Akali back to consciousness. Tired eyes squinted open to see the crisp LED headlights light up her ceiling as the car they belonged to pulled into the driveway.  
Akali had already slipped out of bed and lethargically thrown on an old band T-shirt and pyjama shorts before her mind caught up to what she was doing.  
It’s 1am. I shouldn’t even care that she was out this late. Akali thought as she threw her incisively bright phone back onto her bed. Yet she had alright gotten up and disturbed her rest enough. What harm would it do to just check on her.  
The house was completely dark as the messy head of hair peeked out from behind her door. She slowly opened it fully as a light was turned on downstairs before being turned off again, followed by the clicking of heels on the wooden staircase.  
Akali was still standing in her doorway eyelids starting to droop when Evelynn reached the top of the stairs, still looking as gorgeous as the last moment she saw her earlier that day. Akali tentatively touched her cheek again as warm amber eyes met her own in the silky darkness. Evelynn pulled off her heels as she walked up to Akali a warm smile forming on her face.  
“Did I wake you sweetie?” Evelynn purred, her voice carrying that sultry tone as always however it was tender and warm in a way Akali hadn’t heard before.  
Shaking her head in response Akali noticed how much the older girl loomed over her even without her heels as Evelynn stood in front of her.  
“Good I wouldn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.” she said with a coy smile. Akali was thankful there was no way Evelynn could see the heat behind her cheeks in the darkness.  
“Are you okay?” Akali yawned, “why are you back so late?” Her tired eyes fluttering for a second before locking onto Evelynn's much warmer orbs.  
Akali couldn’t see it but Evelynn was actually taken aback by her question, sock poised on her lips before it returned to an even warmer smile.  
“I’m quite alright dear.” Evelynn replied softly, taking Akali’s cheek in the palm of her hand. “Don’t worry about why I’m so late, nothing bad happened I promise.”  
“Okayyy…” Yawned Akali. Blue azure eyes closing for a few seconds as she let out another tired yawn learning her tired head against Evelynn’s hand.  
“You should get some rest little rogue.” Evelynn smiled, rubbing her thumb against Akali’s cheek as she leaned down and gently pressed a soft kiss onto Akali’s forehead.  
The younger girl could only seem to murmur a confirmation as she slowly turned around, eyes lingering on Evelynn’s pale form as she slipped back into her room. Only a few moments had passed however before she peeked out of her door again, catching Evelynn’s glaze as she turned to enter her own bedroom.  
“Goodnight Akali.” a sweet voice carried itself to her.  
“Night Evelynn.” she replied, although she was unsure if the older woman heard her as she watched her disappear into her own room before quietly closing her own bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly opening her eyes Akali let out a small yawn as she curled back under the covers. A good ten minutes passed before she stretched her arms lazily over her head after clambered unceremoniously out of bed. Grabbing some clothes she exited her room to take her morning shower.

Unfortunately for the younger girl, between her and the bathroom; was Evelynn. Splayed out on the couch, dressed far too decidently for just lounging around at home. Rose pink glasses perched on the end of her nose, a sleek black phone pressed up against her ear. Golden eyes peered over the tinted glasses as she put her phone to her chest, eyeing Akali with mirth.  
“Finally up then little rogue?”  
Akali swallowed a lump in her throat, “Y-yeah”. Tentatively meeting Evelynn’s eyes.  
“I trust you slept well last night?”  
Akali merely nodded in return, clutching the pile of clothes to her chest.  
“Good, why don’t you run along and have your shower. I have a call I have to get back to.” Sounding displeased there was something drawing her attention away from the girl.  
Akali didn’t need telling twice as she hurried into the shared bathroom which was thankfully free to save her from any more of Evelynn’s torment. 

Evelynn was still on the phone as Akali walked out of the bathroom, who was now changed into slim fitting black jeans and a white crop top, pulling her hair up into her usual ponytail as she walked across to her room. Evelynn didn’t say anything, however her eyes followed her meticulously as across the room.

After packing her back for work Akali re-emerged from her room, heading over to the kitchen to grab a granola bar as only source of food while at work. Exchanging good mornings with Ahri who was deep in school work that had exploded all over the kitchen table.

As Akali exited the kitchen she turned the corner to take her downstairs and almost collided with the tall, intoxicating vixen who had both her arms stretched out confidently over her head, hips leaning leisurely against the wall. Gulping Akali’s clear blue orbs looked up only to be captured by Evelynn's villainous glaze. Akali became acutely aware of how close she was standing to the temptress as Evelynn leaned over her, delicately tracing her nails down Akali’s supple jawline.  
“Awwwww, you’re leaving already?” Evelynn’s sultry voice cooed.  
“Yeah I’m heading to work.” Akali stated. Trying to hold back her nerves despite her cheeks trying to give her away.  
“That’s too bad, I would have died to spend more time with you.” Evelynn smiled sweetly, feigning innocence. Akali could only continue to hold her gaze with the older woman as crimson bubbled up under her cheeks.  
“I should be going…” Akali eventually spluttered out, glancing to the side as she did.  
“Of course love, just one thing before you leave though.” Before Akali had even a single moment to think, Evelynn had one hand wrapped Akali’s exposed midriff, swooping in until her fangs were dangerously close to Akali’s ear, her hot breath licking against Akali’s ear as she whispered demonicly.  
“I know you want me.”  
Before Akali could even gasp Evelynn was already striding away from her, her perfectly manicured claws lingering on Akali’s side for a moment more as she watched the demon strut away from her.  
It was all Akali could do to get out of the house before passing out.

“What was that about?” Ahri’s quizzical head popped out from around the entrance to the kitchen, eyeing Evelynn suspiciously.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Evelynn dismissed.  
“You know I heard your little interaction with Akali.”  
“I was just teasing her, it’s fun to watch her squirm.”  
“If you say so,” mused Ahri, “that’s extremely flirtatious even for you.”  
“You-”  
“And!” Ahri interrupted. “I heard what you whispered to her.” she smirked, wiggling her fox ears.  
Ahri quickly ducked back around the door frame, dodging the cushion Evelynn had aimed at her head. Returning in laughter to see Eve cooly get up and head to her room.  
“You’ll have to try harder than that to hit me Evie.” Ahri taunted. Which only got her a glare in return as Evelynn disappeared into her room, leaving Ahri in another fit of laughter.

Akali’s cheeks were still burning as she biked to work, unable to think clearly her mind filled with the image of Evelynn; or the words that snaked out of those gorgeous lips; or the way her smooth skin felt against-.  
“Uggghhhhhhhh.” Akali groaned as the cool air blew past her face.  
Why can’t I get this damn woman out of my head?  
Akali’s thoughts ran rampant, unable to get rid of the unmistakable heat she felt when thinking about the sensuous women. Eveylnn was hot, that was an understatement she thought to herself, she was a smoldering, seductive, irresistible siren. Yeah that’s a better description.  
‘I know you want me.’  
That lascivious moment playing over and over inside her brain. It wasn’t just what the vixen had said to her. It was her hand around Akali’s waist, her hot breath and devilish tongue almost touching Akali’s ear, the unwavering confidence that sent shivers through the girl again.  
Akali could hardly deny how the siren made her feel, Evelynnn was everything she currently craved, but she had no idea how Evelynn felt in turn.  
She can’t possibly have any desires for me. It’s probably just teasing like Ahri said. Right? I mean we’ve only known each other a few days so yeah it can’t be more than that.  
Akali concluded satisfactorily. The wind continued to wisp past her face as she continued to daydream about Evelynn and some of the moments when she wasn’t making her incessantly blush as if it was going out of style, those moments making her feel weirdly conflicted.  
It’s not like she could feel anything in return, I’m nothing compared to her. Akali thought, feeling fairly glum about herself. Maybe we can be friends at least.

While Akali was making her way towards town along the sidewalk, she noticed a silver BMW to her left that seemed to be going slower than the flow of traffic. At first she dismissed it, but it was still there in the corner of her eye. Turning her head over her shoulder a wave of dread drowned her. Looking back was the stern, cold stare of her stepmother. Instantly she began peddling faster in an attempt to get away from the decrepit woman.This doing nothing to help her as the car merely kept her speed. Heart pounding in her chest Akali dived off onto a side road. She didn’t look back until half way down the road, finally slowing down and turning with a sigh of relief as the road was empty behind her. Remaining on the back roads the rest of the way to work after that.

Rain had started to fall as Akali ran into the small Japanese restaurant tucked away on a side alley away from the main road. 

Finishing packing a customs order she handed it to them with her generic customer service smile while the pitter patter of rain drops hummed quietly in the background. She sighed as she peered out of the large glass panes at the front of the shop, raindrops trickling down slowly, painting the world outside in a hazy greyness. It was a quiet afternoon shift as the only customer left with a wave, the bell hanging above the door chiming softly.  
Akali was watching carefully the path of a particular droplet of water meander its way slowly down the front window when a silver vehicle slowly pulled into view, a BMW, the same model that belonged to... her. Tension gripped Akali, stiffening her hands, arms, and shoulders. Her eyes instantly darting to the driver's seat of the car. But the rain smeared everything too much for Akali to know if it was her stepmother or not as the car continued on out of view.  
Ding!  
Widening Akali’s eyes flicked to the entrance of the restaurant. Only to quickly soften as her closest friend walked in.  
“Hey Sivir.”  
“Sup Kali,” replied her best friend who was already wearing her somewhat outlandish uniform for the pizza joint she worked at.  
“Not much, it’s been quiet.”  
“Looks that way.” Sivir mused, gazing around at the empty restaurant. “That means you can take an order from me then doesn’t it!” Akali just rolled her eyes at the dumb grin she was recieving from the delivery girl.  
“I guess I have no choice.” she surrendered, turning to start making Sivir some maki.  
“You’re the best Kal,” replied Sivir as she sat at the bar, “So how’s the new place?”  
“It’s nice, Ahri and Kai’Sa are both lovely and Evelynn is-” pink dusting her cheeks “is nice too.” she replied, turning away from where Sivir was sitting.  
“Don’t you try and hide from me missy I saw that blush.” a smirking Sivir called out to her best friend.  
“I-” Akali tried to get out.  
“So how, nice, is she really then? I want all the deets.”  
Akali signed in submission quickly relaying to Sivir the events of the past two days as she continued to prepare Sivir’s food, including the moment that had occurred that morning and how it all was making her feel inside. Sivir didn’t interrupt, her grin on growing wider with every juicy detail Akali told to her.  
“I meaaaaaan.” Akali shot her a glare. “If you ask me it sounds like she wants to fuck.” giggled Akali’s somewhat annoying friend. “Oww!” A pair of chopsticks flying over the counter and hitting her in the face.  
“She does not.” Akali deadpanned. “Ahri even mentioned that she’s always like this.”  
“Yeah but come on,” Sivir started picking her chopsticks off the floor, “no one is that much of a flirt. Unless you’re exaggerating for effect?”  
“I wish I was.” Akali signed, passing Sivir her neatly packaged food.  
“Thanks a bunch!”  
“You gonna pay this time?” teased Akali, not actually caring if Sivir paid for her meal or not.  
“Hmmm, I guess I own your something for the hot gossip.” she smirked, reaching into her back pocket and dumping her spare change into the tip jar.  
“Wow aren’t I the lucky one.”  
“Just a small token of my generosity.” exclaimed Sivir as she headed to exit. Akali just laughed at her friend.  
“Have a good shift!”  
“You too lover bird!” she called back with a wave. Akali just shook her head and Sivir opened the door and disappeared into the rain.

The downpour had only continued to get worse throughout the afternoon, turning from a slight drizzle to a roaring storm as Akali poked her head out of the back of the shop, dark cloud billowing overhead pelting droplets that crashed at her feet. Akali sighed as she stepped back inside, dreading the bike ride home. Serves me right for not checking the forecast.  
Slumping down in one of the chairs in the break room, Akali grabbed her granola bar and part of a pickup order that wasn’t collected either in the day. The rain continued to drum on the roof above Akali as she munched on her food.  
Bzzz! Bzzz! Akali’s phone buzzed in her pocket, taking it out there was a text from an unknown number:  
Unknown: Hey sweet, it’s Evelynn  
Akali gulped as she read those words.  
Unknown: You weren’t wearing appropriate clothing when you left so if you need a ride home just let me know :*  
Letting out a small sigh of relief that the text wasn’t anything worse, Akali messaged her back.  
Akali: if you dont mind  
Evelynn: Of course I don’t hun, I wouldn’t have offered otherwise  
She wasn’t sure how but Akali could hear Evelynn’s sultry tone even over the text.  
Evelynn: Just text me when and where <3  
Akali quickly replied, telling her the name of the restaurant and the time her shift ended.  
Evelynn: See you soon Rogue xoxo  
She couldn’t help blushing slightly when she read Evelynn’s last text. Stomach fluttering slightly at the thought of being in the car again with Evelynn, a shy smile forming on her lips.  


Rain and sleet crashed down around Akali as she stepped outside, wind attacking her exposed face. Shivering she pressed her back to the door to attempt to scrounge some shelter against the frigid elements. Glancing down the half flooded road two sharp headlights came into view, before a pristine red SUV slowly pulled in front of her. The two pink glowing orbs from within the car easily identifying the owner. 

Before Akali had time to move the passenger side window wound down, and even in the dark and the rain Akali could make out the vivien's distinct smirk.  
"Hop in love."  
Akali didn't need telling twice as she hurried across to Evelynn’s car, thankful for some shelter from the downpour.  
"Mmmm you’re so wet sweetie.” dripped Evlynn’s honey like voice, oozing with thirst and delight.  
Akali shivered, refusing to meet the siren’s gaze who was leaning over towards her. Instead she kept her eyes glued to the rainy street in front of her, her cheeks burning themselves into her face. Seeing as Evelynn wasn’t going to get a response from the young girl she continued.  
“Shall we be going then?” her voice still alight with mischief.  
Akali merely nodded in response, still unable to form words in the presence of Evelynn’s dominating personality.  
Their drive back was silent apart from the hammering of rain against the roof of the car, which was a huge relief for Akali as she stared out of window watching the world go by; slowly unwinding from her day’s work, only being kept slightly on edge by the fact that she was again sharing a car with Evelynn.  
Akali finally decided to break the silence as they pulled into the driveway.  
“Thank-” she began, but her voice squeaked as she tried to talk. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand but Evelynn was already sniggering. “Thank you Evelynn,” Akali repeated after clearing her throat, “for giving me a ride home.”  
“It’s nothing dearest, and please, call me Eve. You sound like one of my employees.”  
“O-of course, sorry... Eve.” Akali muttered.  
“You’re too cute Akali.” smirked Eve as she ruffled Akali’s mess of tresses. The younger girl just stared back at Evelynn in mock annoyance. “Run along now, I’ll be upstairs in just a minute.”  
Akali nodded in reply as she hopped out of the SUV, standing out in the rain as Evelynn drove the expensive vehicle into the garage, catching a glimpse of something else exotic before she ran inside to get out of the rain.  
The house was invitingly warm as Akali closed the front door behind her. Kicking off her shoes she could hear the sounds of a video game accompanied by a loud declaration of victory coming from upstairs. Walking up towards the commotion she could see, Ahri standing triumphantly on one of the couches; a victory screen displayed as a defeated looking Kai’Sa slumped lazily over the arm of the settee; her face brightened however as she saw Akali.  
“Akali! Hey, how was work?”  
“Oh it was okay.” she replied, reaching the top of the stairs. “What are you guys playing?” she continued, looking amused at the scene of Ahri celebrating so extravagantly.  
“It’s called Stick Fight,” Kai’Sa sighed, “somebody keeps winning.” She gestured at Ahri who was only just getting down off the couch.  
“Hi Akali! Wanna play with us? I could do with some real competition.”  
“Yeah sure,” she agreed, “just give me a moment to get changed first.”  
“Sure we’ll be waiting.” Ahri waved as Akali disappeared into her room.

Chucking her clothes into a corner of the room Akali quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and her oversized hoodie, throwing them on before returning to the girls in the living room. As she sat down next to Ahri a door downstairs could be heard opening and closing.  
“Sounds like Evie’s back.” Ahri chirped as she passed a controller to Akali.  
Walking up the stairs Akali could now see that Evelynn was wearing the same luxurious, black outfit that she had been wearing this morning. She couldn’t help meeting the piercing amber eyes as Eve headed straight towards her, luckily however Ahri interrupted anything that might have happened.  
“Heya Eve, where did you rush off too all of a sudden?”  
“That’s really not of your concern.” her voice flat, not giving away a hint of information. There was a brief silence before Evelynn turned to leave. “Enjoy your games, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”  
No one replied as Evelynn disappeared into her bedroom, tilting down her glasses and giving Akali one last poignant stare before slinking away.  
There was a brief silence before Akali mentioned quietly.  
“Um… I know where Evelynn was.”  
“Wait really?” Ahri perked up, “do tell, do tell.”  
“She came and picked me up from work,” she paused nervously, “since it’s raining pretty hard.” Both girls looked at her somewhat surprised.  
“Oh really?” was Kai’Sa’s reply.  
“Interesting.” was all Ahri said, a sly smile on her lips.

“Cheater!” Akali yelled as Ahri blocked her view of the game with her tail. Akali quickly stood up to be able to see as she finally got the upper hand, giving herself another win.  
Kai’sa however wasn’t so fortunate, losing almost every time, leaving victory to either Akali or Ahri. However she was enjoying watching the other two girls get increasingly competitive with each other as their avatars fought to the death round after round in complete chaotic charnage.  
Slumping down after her hard earned victory Akali’s stomach rumbled unexpectedly.  
Ahri giggled, “Hungry much?”  
“Umm yeah.” Akali replied, averting her eyes from the older girl.  
“Do you want to get pizza?” Kai’Sa suggested.  
“Pizza sounds amazing!” Ahri delightedly agreed. Akali gave a thumbs up in response. “Go see if Eve wants anything, I’ll find the number.”  
Akali swallowed as she nodded to Ahri’s request, sliding off the couch and walking tensely to the door of Evelynn’s room. It took her a moment to lift her hand up and knock quietly on the door. Hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as the moments of silence stretched out before her. Startled, Akali almost jumped at the door clicking open, long, fine fingers adorned with sharp, purple nails wrapped around the edge of the door; opening it just enough for Evelynn’s glowing orbs to make contact with Akali’s soft blue eyes. Akali could see hints of reds and purples from the inside of Eve’s room, as well as Evelynn’s gorgeously angled features still accented with perfectly applied makeup; Evelynn’s voice cut through her wandering attention.  
“Yes love?” her cool voice purred.  
“Umm we’re getting pizza and we were just wondering if you wanted anything?”  
“You’re too sweet Rogue,” cooed the older woman, “and I’ll just have a salad.”  
“Okay sure.”  
The reply hung in the air, neither of them doing anything to interpret the silence suspended between them. Eve smiled tenderly at Akali who offered her own small smile in return. Just as Evelynn looked like she was about to speak when Ahri’s voice drew both of their attention.  
“Hey Akali what pizza do you want?”  
Akali turned back to meet Evelynn’s gaze who just rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll be out in a minute.” she stated quickly before disappearing into her room again. Akali just stood there for a moment before returning to the other girls to figure out everyone’s order.

Two large pizzas, vegetarian and hawaiian, breadsticks and a salad for Evelynn had been their final order. The three of them now were all sitting on the sofa trying to decide something to watch as the door to Evelynn’s room was opened ceremoniously. Eve walking out confidently dressed in a lush, violet robe that, thankfully, didn’t reveal anything.  
“Look who finally emerges.” Ahri announced to the room at large.  
“So funny aren’t you foxy.”  
“I would certainly like to think so.”  
Evelynn merely scoffed in response, strolling past the smirking girl to sit at the end of the couch next to Akali, leaving little space between the two of them.  
Ahri and Kai’Sa quickly got caught up in conversation between themselves leaving Akali feeling slightly anxious as she felt the piercing gaze from Evelynn leading her stared down at her feet. Pulling out her phone to help distract herself from her current situation she saw a message from Sivir.  
Sivir: guess whos delivering to your house  
Followed by a picture of her friend holding two pizza boxes, along with the rest of their order.  
Akali: I’ll see you soon haha  
Akali smiled as she sunk into the couch, thankfully Evelynn had also pulled out her phone leaving her to scroll idly through social media.  
It didn’t take long for the doorbell to ring through the house causing Akali to stand up.  
“I can get it.” As she turned to head downstairs she realised something. “Wait who’s paying?”  
Kai’Sa looked over to Ahri who looked like she might say something. But before either of them could speak Evelynn interjected.  
“I’ll get this one.”  
Materializing a sleek black and gold credit card from seemingly nowhere and handing it to Akali.  
“Awe thanks Evie.” Ahri cooed. Falling over backwards to meet Evelynn’s unamused glare.  
“Call me ‘Evie’ one more time and you’ll be paying.”  
“No I won’t, I know you love me too much to stop being my sugar mommy.”  
“If you ever call me…”  
The conversation faded away as Akali headed downstairs away from the chaos, opening the door to see her best friend holding a carrying bag.  
“Hey weirdo, how’re you doing?”  
“Shut up Siv.”  
She merely laughed in response. “Whatever, here’s your gross pineapple pizza.” she continued handing the two pizzas, salad and breadsticks to her friend. “That’s $49.26 in total.”  
“Probably shouldn’t have given me the pizza before I paid, what if I ran with it?”  
“I’d just tackle you to the ground.”  
Akali smirked, “I’d like to see you try.”  
“You’re too much of a softie to hurt me. Sivir grinned in return.  
“I guess I’ll have to pay then.” she sighed in mock defeat as she pulled out Eve’s card.  
“Wowww, whose is that? Don’t you have to be super rich to get one of those cards?” Sivir mused, examining the sleek black card accented in gold.  
“It’s Evelynn’s”  
“Ohhhh, so she's gorgeous and rich I see, I see,” Sirvir contemplated as she rubbed her chin, “so what favours are you doing in return?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Nothing!” Akali quickly rebutted.  
“Mmmm if you say so.” she hummed, handing the card reader to her best friend. Akali put in a generous tip and tapped the card against the reader; a moment passed before the transaction was confirmed.  
“I’ll see you around then short stuff.” Sivir grinned.  
“Wait one second.”  
“What’s up?” Sivir asked in confusion. But Akali was already running up the stairs, leaving the food behind on a side table.

“Hey Kai’Sa could I borrow for you a second?” Akali requested enthusiastically before she even reached the top of the stairs.  
“Yeah, what is it?” Kai’Sa asked, leaning over to look at Akali.  
“You’ll see, come on!”  
Ahri just shrugged as Kai’Sa gave her a confused look. Not seeing any reason not to, Kai’Sa got up and followed Akali down the stairs.

“Sivir just wanted to say hi and to properly meet you.” Akali explained as she lead Kai’Sa to the bewildered looking girl standing in the doorway.  
“H-hi.” awkwardly squeaked Sivir. Kai’Sa softly returning the greeting.  
Akali picked up their food and as she began to head upstairs she caught her best friend's gaze, who was staring daggers at her. Akali grinned back at her as she returned upstairs with the food.  
Ahri and Evelynn had picked out a movie by the time Akali made it upstairs, some wacky comedy that Akali was down for watching. 

Half empty pizza boxes sat on the coffee table as the second movie played on the projector. Kai’Sa had already gone to bed leaving Ahri curled up in a soft, fuzzy blanket on one side of the settee with Akali in the middle and Evelynn on the opposite side; who at some point during the movie decided to drape her legs over Akali’s lap, giving the girl a mini heart attack as they continued to watch the movie in silence.  
It was past midnight as the second movie ended, prompting Ahri to shed her blanket cocoon as she stood up; yawning while stretching out her arms.  
“Well I’m done for the night. How about you guys?”  
“We’re good still.” Evelynn replied for both of them, not giving Akali any chance to speak.  
“Okayyyy.” Ahri yawning again, “I’m going to bed, do either of you want any more?” she asked, gesturing to the unfinished pizza.  
Both of them shook their head, leading Ahri to pick the boxes and lazily walk over to the kitchen to put them away.  
Akali sat there in awkward silence, feeling anxious by how close she was to the woman that she could hardly look without blushing from embarrassment; who currently had her long legs on top of her. However the warmth she was receiving from Eve was surprisingly cozy and being encapsulated by the older woman was comforting in a way too.  
The light turned off in the kitchen before Ahri meandered back into the dimly lit living room.  
“Goodnight you two.” Ahri slurred sleepily.  
Both of them bid her goodnight in turn from their entwined position on the couch. Ahri gave them one last suspicious smile before she disappeared down the hall to her room.  
They both sat again in silence again, the only light coming from the Netflix menu displayed on the opposite wall.  
“Do you want to stay up still?” Evelynn asked Akali glently.  
“Umm yeah, I don’t have to be up early tomorrow.”  
Eve smiled back at her. “Sure love, fancy another movie?”  
“Sure.” Akali agreed, feeling more at ease being this close to Evelynn.  
“Here,” Eve said, handing her the remote, “choose anything you like. I’m not picky.”  
Humming to herself Akali started flicking through the action movies. As she did however Evelynn scooched slightly closer to her before leaning over her to grab the blanket that Ahri had left on the sofa. Akali froze up as Evelynn leant up next to her, who either didn’t seem to notice or mind the younger girl tensing up beside her. As Evelynn laid back down she draped the blanket over both of them, giving Akali a moment to breathe out as she continued to search through movies.  
“How about Kill Bill?” Akali asked slightly nervously.  
“I’m good with anything sweetie, do you like it?”  
“Yeah it’s my favourite movie!” she replied enthusiastically, turning to meet Evelynn’s warm molten honey gaze.  
“Kill Bill it is then.” Evelynn smiled into Akali deep blue eyes.  
Akali smiled as she pressed play and snuggled down into the blanket, subconsciously resting her arms on top of Eve’s legs that were still wrapped protectively over her. 

Fluttering Akali’s eyes were struggling to stay open despite the intense action on the screen. After a particularly loud yawn Evelynn couldn’t help taking pity on the drowsy girl, nudging her gently to get her attention.  
“You can lay down if you want.” Eve spoke softly to the sleepy girl. Normally Akali’s better judgement would have told her it was a bad idea but her sleep deprived brain put up no protests as she lifted her legs up onto the couch and slowly laid down, her head resting on Evelynn’s chest. Eve pulled the blanket back over both of them while Akali continued watching the film through heavy eyelids; Evelynn gently placing an arm over her.  
Eve hadn’t noticed herself doing it, but at some point during the film her hand had moved up and her fingers were now gently running through Akali’s cute mess of hair.  
As Akali lay against Evelynn drifting in and out of sleep she could help feeling warmth and comfort in the new situation she had never imagined herself in. Away from her abuse household, spending time with new friends and currently being curled up against a beautiful woman who she never thought she would even be allowed to have a crush on.  
Akali watched the last moment of the movie as the credits began to roll, closing her eyes to the familiar music. Evelynn didn’t dare disturb the peaceful girl who was breathing gently against her. Only after the screen faded to black did Eve try to stir her.  
“Hey Akali.” No response. “Little rogue.” Nothing.  
Evelynn couldn’t help a small blush forming on her cheeks for the first time as she realised that the younger girl had fallen asleep on top of her.  
She tried shaking her awake as she whispered again. “Akaliiii, sweetie… you’ve gotta go to bed.”  
Akali’s only response was to continue breathing softly as she lay against Evelynn. Letting out a soft sigh of her own Eve slowly took the blanket off of them as she began to carefully untwine herself from Akali, being as gentle as possible to not wake the sleeping girl.  
Eventually Evelynn managed to stand without disturbing her too much.  
I hope I can do this. Eve thought as she bent down, carefully slipping her arm under the sleeping girl. Despite being quite muscular Akali was short enough that Evelynn could carry her to her room with enough confidence that she wasn’t going to drop her.  
Pushing the door to Akali’s room open with her hip, Eve stepped over moving boxes and got down on her knees to lay Akali down on her disheveled mattress. Lifting up the girl’s sleeping head Eve carefully slid the one pillow under it, followed by pulling her duvet up to cover her and tucking her in slightly.  
Evelynn stood up, a warmth bubbling inside of her as she looked at Akali endearingly. She paused for a moment. Then lent down again her lips hovering above Akali’s forehead. But Eve stopped herself; and stood back up again.  
No. You can’t let yourself get attached again.  
Solemnly she walked out of the room, getting one last glance of Akali before she silently shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I'm not the strongest writer but I'll do my best to post updates whenever I can. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Akali was lounging happily on one of the couches. The house was still and peaceful, no one was busy in the kitchen, or watching TV, or talking on their phone; it was nice to just relax in the stillness of it all.

This didn’t last however as Akali’s eyes were instantly drawn to Evelynn as she walked up the stairs. The goddess was wearing all skin tight clothes: black thigh high stockings suspended by tight garter straps disappearing into a wickedly short pencil skirt; her torso only covered with latex straps that held up her brassiere. Eyes filled with lust and heat greedily met Akali’s as she slowly ran her tongue over her luscious lips. 

Akali’s core was on fire, urges rising inside of her as she stared greedily at the vixen. As she turned to head to her room a single talon raised and beckoned Akali to come hither.

Akali was already halfway there as Evelynn disappeared into her room. Following, Akali only found mist of blues, pinks and deep lushious purples. She blinked for a second before a sharp hand gripped her chin and dragged her to a lavish bed adorned in smooth, sleek silks. 

No resistance came from Akali as she was pushed onto the bed, Evelynn climbing on top of her, wide hips straddling Akali’s athletic body.

Hot musky air filled the space between them before Evelynn’s mouth was on hers, soft plump lips humming against her own as they pushed pleasantly against her. One claw sliding up Akali’s shirt caressing her toned stomach, the other gripping her hair tightly as Evelynn deepened their kiss. The succubus’s tongue ran against her rogue’s lips that opened eagerly for her allowing Evelynn to wrap her tongue around Akali’s.

Her heart was racing as Evelynn pulled away, painfully slowly, her fangs pulling on Akali’s bottom lip before letting it go with a devilish smirk. It didn’t take long before Akali’s shirt was removed completely, her heart pounding in her chest as the sirens talons caressed her exposed sides, trailing over her hips and down her legs. Evelynn’s cheek rested on Akali’s stomach licking her abs lovingly, a flash of evil sparked in the demon's eyes, followed swiftly with her biting into Akali's midriff.

Panting, Akali shot up in bed. Her heart pounding violently against her chest, her face a deep red. Holding her stomach subconsciously where Evelynn had 'bitten' her, she sat there her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“What the fuck was that?!” she whispered to herself in the dark room, her mind still replaying the dream over and over again in her head. It wasn’t like her to get dreams like that, even with other crushes that she'd had before. _Wait then that means…_

“Ugghhhhhhh.” groaned Akali as her head fell forwards into her hands.

_I don’t have a crush on her there is just no way. It’s just sexual attraction, it'll go away on its own._ She tried to convince herself.

Flopping back down onto her mattress Akali slowly recalled that she hadn’t fallen asleep in her room. She struggled remembering for a second before the feelings of warmth and comfort while laying ontop of Eve rushing suddenly back. Her stomach tying itself in knots as a second groan sounded into her pillow.

_I can’t believe I fell asleep laying on her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

She didn’t dare think about it any further as she rummaged around on her bed until she located her phone. Turning on the piercingly bright screen she squinted at the time that read 3:21am. Below the clock was a bombardment of huffy texts from Sivir, irked at the situation Akali had placed her in the night before. 

A smug smile formed on Akali’s face as she tossed her phone somewhere in her room, hearing it land with a soft thud. She turned to her side and snuggled down into her blankets again trying to rid her mind of any lingering thoughts of Evelynn.

Over the next two weeks Akali kept thinking back to that moment that she only partially remembered. She couldn’t recall the exact details but she definitely remembered enjoying the sensation of laying on top of Eve. Part of her wanted to apologize for falling asleep on the older woman but Evelynn had hardly been around the house and when she was Akali couldn’t find the courage to bring up that moment between them again.

Akali had gotten more settled in during the time, unpacking (most) of her belongings from their boxes and becoming more comfortable around the other two girls. She also found out that Kai’Sa was a dance instructor as well as an amazing cook and that Ahri on the other hand could not cook to save her life after an eventful evening with the fire alarm going off and a singed tail. Ahri could however bake, and Akali was happy to enjoy a deliciously fluffy sponge cake that she had baked out of stress due to her school work becoming slightly overwhelming; even if there was the occasional fox hair found inside it.

Akali's suspicions were also confirmed that she was the youngest, as well as the shortest, in the group at twenty, followed by Kai’Sa, then Ahri, and finally Evelynn. Learning more about Evelynn was definitely on her agenda, however the girl was rarely there to ask herself and Ahri was tight-lipped about her best friend saying that it was best for Eve to tell her herself; only mentioning that she was really busy with work at the current moment.

For the first time since Akali had moved from Japan she was being to feel happy and contempt even, enjoying the company of Kai’Sa and Ahri, the only thing niggling at her mind was the freezing anxiety she experienced whenever she saw a silver BMW especially when she saw her stepmother driving inside of it. It wasn’t a big deal and she was definitely overthinking it but Akali swore that she saw her stepmother way more than was typical, particularly considering how little she actually left the house.

One night while Akali was feeling restless not able to stop thinking about Eve despite her hardly being around the last number of days she stood in her room, twilight stained sunlight creeping through the slits of her blinds as she pulled cans of spray paint out of a box, tossing what she’d need in her backpack. Her sketchbook lay open on her bed on a drawing that she was finally satisfied with. Gloved hands grabbing it and storing it in her backpack as she flung it on her back and grabbed a beanie from the floor.

Closing the front door behind her Akali let out a sigh into the crisp air watching ice crystals form on her breath before putting in her earbuds. Letting her favourite playlist wash over her as she climbed on her bike and pushed off in the direction of the abandoned building she had in mind.

Music thumping in her ears as the last whispers of daylight receded, letting inky, velvety blackness slowly enveloped the sky, the first pricks of light from stars beginning to poke through the veil. Akali inhaled deeply, taking in a deep breath of refreshing night air, letting it fill her lungs before exhaling with a wide smile on her face. Pulling off her hat she let her hair flow on the breeze soaking up the sensation of cold air flowing through her hair, helping to clear her mind.

Akali reached the building and easily hopped the pitiful fence surrounding the perimeter. Pulling out a flashlight she navigated through a small, smashed window up three flights of stairs until she was standing on the roof. Frigid wind threw around her hair as she stood on the very edge looking out towards the city skyline. Admiring its beauty before looking up towards the stars, thinking about the nights full of stars she always looked up to as a kid. 

But she had a job to do, heading back downstairs pulling her beanie back on. She dumped out her bag, grabbing her work light and setting it up towards the wall she'd already chosen, shaking a green can before beginning to sketch out her design.

Akali truly felt free when she painted, in the inky envelope of night with no one to stop her or interrupt she could just flow. Letting her drawings come to life, getting lost in the moment as the familiar smell of aerosols filled her nostrils.

Paint was covering her frigid fingers by the time Akali had finished, not paying them any mind as she finished; signing her name in the corner of her artwork. Stepping back slowly Akali took in the sight of the neon green and pink dragon, curling around itself with its claws outstretched ready to attack the next person to wander into its lair. Snapping a quick picture on her phone Akali quickly shoved her freezing fingers back into her gloves trying to warm up her hands before cramming her supplies back into the backpack. Giving her dragon one last look before turning off her work light and navigating back out of the building. Climbing onto her bike to ride back to her new home so she could pass out on her mattress. 

“Don't you dare.” Akali threatened Ahri. Both of them were sitting on the couch in the early afternoon playing Mario Kart against each other with Kai’Sa amusingly watching from the side. The competitive nature of the girls taking hold of them as insults were thrown back and forth. They were both too enthralled to notice the sound of an Italian sports car pulling into the driveway, only noticing the owner’s presents as she climbed the last set of stairs. 

“Oh hey Eve!” Ahri enthusiastically greeted.

“Hey foxy,” Eve cooly replied, “I’m not staying long but if you need me I’ll be in my room.” Eve had her head down and a tired look in her eyes but she lifted her head to give Akali a smile who blushed and glanced down before returning her own shy smile to Evelynn; who smirked warmly before disappearing into her room. 

Ahri had not wasted any time unpausing the game while Akali was obviously distracted, using it to edge out a lead resulting in a berate of insults from the youngest girl.

They were both still playing Mario Kart when there was a loud knock on the front door. All three of them looked at each other, it becoming obvious that none of them were expecting visitors.

“I’ll get it.” Kai’Sa volunteered, getting up from her perch on the couch and heading downstairs. Akali and Ahri resuming their race to try and determine who was the ultimate Mario Kart player. They hardly got around the first lap however when Kai’Sa returned upstairs.

“Akali, there is someone here to see you.”

“Oh okay.” Akali mused, pausing the game and setting down her controller before heading downstairs.

She wasn’t sure who it was going to be. _The only person who knows my new address is Sivir and she’d always text before coming over. Maybe she broke her phone again or something._

However when she opened the door she was met by the petrifying sight of her stepmother.

“There you are you no good piece of shit!” The words cut through Akali as she stepped backward from the door. “You think you can just run off with some whore?!” she heaved, practically spitting in Akali’s face.

“I… what do you-”

“I bet you’re sleeping with that slut aren't you.” the mouth full of vile and blight spat at the young girl.”

“What, no I haven’t...”

“Don’t fucking lie to me cunt! I know what your _type_ gets up to. You’re disgusting.” Akali began shrinking in on herself, tears beginning to well up as her stepmother continued advancing forwards.

"You’re not fucking mature enough to live on your own. You work at a shitty restaurant that you’ll probably be at for the rest of your life. You think you can just run from your problems bitch?! You’ll never go anywhere in life!" 

"I- I-" Akali tried to force out words but she could not. Gasping desperately for air, her eyes widening with panic as she withdrew away from her stepmother who only kept advancing closer.

Kai’Sa frantically looked at Ahri. 

"What should we do?" Both of them overhearing the yelling coming from downstairs.

"Who was at the door?" Ahri's worried voice replied.

"I don't know, some older woman." There was a pause.

"One of us should go downstairs."

"You should go, you know her better than I do."

Ahri froze up. "Kai you know how terrible I am at confrontation…" 

Before the two of them could continue Evelynn's cold voice cut through both of them.

“I’ll deal with it.” she announced as she charged out of her room. Neither of them had a chance to respond as Evelynn was already heading down the stairs.

Tears were now streaming down Akali’s face, defenseless to the cascade of abuse being hurled at her. Curling into herself. Red eyes screwed shut. Desperate dry gasps forcing in air. One hand covering her face...

“You’re coming with me bitch.” The words barely had time to register to Akali before a violent hand snatched Akali’s arm and yanked her violently towards the door. Stumbling forwards, screaming out as Akali struggled to not fall over. 

Evelynn rushed down the stairs, heels banging loudly after one another. Rounding the corner the demon’s eyes filled with wrath as she witnessed Akali being dragged out of their home. Before Akali could do anything to resist her stepmother Evelynn stepped in front of her, digging her talons directly into the arm that was grasping onto Akali.

“Let- her- go.” Evelynn’s unhallowed eyes were cold unfeeling slits as they met the hag’s enraged glare.

“I said. Let. Her. Go.” her nails burying themselves deeper into the woman’s arm.

Akali spluttered and coughed for breath as she leaned against her stepmother’s grasp, looking up towards Evelynn who was standing firmly in front of her.

Evelynn's words seemed to have no effect so she raised her left leg up before driving her heel down hard onto the intruding woman’s foot, a small, devilish smile forming on her lips as her hard heel made contact with the soft flesh. 

Akali landed harshly on the floor from the sudden release of her arm. Glancing up through crying eyes, Evelynn stood there definitely, defending her from the bitter, evil woman. 

Flailing wildly, Evelynn kept a stern grip on the decrepit woman’s arm as she spat insult after insult at Evelynn.

“YOU FUCKING WHORE, YOU'RE THE ONE SLEEPING WITH HER, I’LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU, YOU LESBIAN SLUT, GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER, LET GO OF ME DYKE!!!”

“She is not your daughter.” a cold, rigid voice replied, “you had no part in raising her and have no right to control her in any way.” Evlynn continued her talons still digging in as she pushed the indignant woman back out of the doorway, finally releasing her grasp.

“You can’t-” began the heaving woman, cradling her arm. 

“Don’t.” the cold-blooded voice dictated, silencing the other woman. “Now I suggest you leave my property before I make you _deeply_ regret it.”

“Are you threatening me?!” a shrill voice retorted.

“Yes.” Evelynn smiled before slamming the door in her face, locking it after.

Akali could only watch as Evelynn stood there definitely, taking everything her stepmother was hurling at her without even flinching. She felt so weak and helpless, cowering behind someone else as they dealt with her problems. Each insult that Evelynn shrugged off still caused Akali to 

wince her heart banging on her chest as tears continued to pour down her face, soaking into her T-shirt. 

Jumping slightly as Evelynn slammed the door, Akali attempted to wipe her tears away on her shirt, feebly trying to hide how much she was crying. It took her slightly by surprise when Evelynn turned around and crouched down next to her.

“Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” sorrowful golden eyes scanned Akali’s arm then face before locking with wet orbs that glanced away quickly. Reaching out and gently touching Akali's reddened arm, inspecting it carefully.

Akali was shocked by Eve’s worried and tender tone; it was something she'd never heard or expected from Evelynn. She let out a deep breath trying to control her racing heart.

“I-I’m okay…” her weak voice coughed, her eyes looking down at the ground.

“Here let’s get you off the floor.” offered Evelynn, extending both her hands out to Akali who took them nervously. Being lifted up by Evelynn, Akali straightened her wobbly legs before stumbling and falling towards Eve, who caught her before she fell to the floor again.

Evelynn gently held Akali as she readjusted her footing so she wouldn't fall. The younger girl made no attempt to pull away as Evelynn held her, leaning her head against Eve’s neck before latching herself onto Evelynn, digging her nails into Eve’s back. Standing there together in silence before Akali hiccuped, tears pooling in her eyes again before soaking into Eve’s long sleeved shirt as Akali whimpered against her.

A sorry expression formed on Evelynn's face as she wrapped one arm around the young girl, her other hand slowly running through Akali’s hair as she wept.

They remained together for a while, neither of them pulling away or breaking the silence, other than Akali’s small sobs. Evelynn's fingers cradling Akali's head against her chest.

“It’ll be okay sweetie, she can’t harm you any more. I’ll make sure of it.” Evelynn softly reassured Akali, “Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Akali slowly looked up to meet Eve’s warm amber eyes, whipping her own again with her hand. “Would that be okay darling?”

A small shaky nod was Akali’s reply. “Come on then, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.

As they both broke away from their embrace Akali wrapped both her arms onto one of Evelynn’s.

“It’ll be okay love.” 

Akali nodded again as they headed upstairs, Eve wrapping her arm around Akali’s back as she still clung onto it. 

Ahri and Kai’Sa were both standing at the top of the stairs, deeply worried expressions etched onto their faces. Ahri looked like she was about to speak but Eve just gave her a look that made her back down as Evelynn led Akali across the hall and into her bedroom. Closing the door behind them Eve leant down to Akali’s level.

“Is your arm okay? Do you need ice for it or anything?”

“Umm no… I mean yes… I mean-,” Eve smiled slightly at Akali’s flustering, “I don’t need ice, my arm is fine.” Akali finished, rubbing her arm where she had been grabbed.

“Okay good, I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” Evelynn replied, disappearing before Akali had a chance to say anything. 

Holding the red mark on her arm as Akali just stood there in Eve’s room, her mind finally beginning to catch up with everything that had just happened: her stepmother showing up to her home; Eve holding her as she cried; and now standing alone in her room. Tears were still spilling down her face as she shakily walked over and sat down on Evelynn’s large bed in the center of the room. Akali felt so embarrassed that Evelynn had seen her so vulnerable and feeble; unable to defend herself. A few tears fell to her jeans as she absentmindedly ran her hand over the soft velvety sheets.

The door closing behind her was the last gentle motion before Eve stormed across the living room, peering out of the window to check the hag wasn’t still snooping around their property.

“What happened? Is Akali okay?” came Kai’Sa’s concerned voice asked from behind Evelynn. Both of the other girls walking over towards Evelynn.

“I… yeah I think she’s okay.” Evelynn swallowed. Ahri and Kai’Sa exchanged concerned looks, it was rare for them to see Evelynn lose her cool outwards demeanor. Ahri placed a hand on Eve’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “It was her stepmother.” Evelynn began, telling Ahri and Kai’Sa what had happened without going into too many details.

Kai’Sa hands were covering mouth by the time Evelynn had finished retelling them the events of what happened. 

“Oh god this is all my fault…” Kai’Sa began telling herself.

“Hey Bokkie,” Ahri quickly interrupted, “you had no idea who it was, it's not your fault.” she reassured the worried girl. 

“I know but still…” her voice faded away.

“Please excuse me, I have to make a phone call.” Evelynn told the other girls before walking into the kitchen phone already pressed against her ear.

“Hello Evelynn.” the chipper voice of her secretary picked up.

“I’m not coming in for the rest of the day.” she stated plainly.

“Wait but-”

“Yes I know we’re busier than usual right now, I’ll deal with everything tomorrow morning. Don’t call me unless something is on fire.” Evelynn interrupted before hanging up.

By the time Evelynn returned Akali’s eyes had just about dried up and her ragged breaths had eased out somewhat. Eve gently closed the door behind her before walking over to Akali handing her a glass of water.

“Thank you…” uttered Akali before taking the glass and drinking deeply. She went to set the almost empty glass on Evelynn’s ornate side table before stopping herself, nervously glancing at Evelynn.

“Yes you can place it on my side table.” chuckled Evelynn.

“Thanks.” Akali murmured again as she put down the glass. Evelynn sat down next to her on the bed, carefully examining Akali with soft, tender eyes.

"Would you like some time alone?" Evelynn asked delicately, placing a hand on Akali’s leg.

"I umm…" Akali began shakily. Looking over at Evelynn's soft amber eyes before looking away again. "C-could you stay with me… please.” Akali's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course sweetie." Evelynn's voice was soft and compassionate, there was safety in it, in a way that felt like no matter what happened she would be there for Akali. “Do you want to talk about it or be distracted?” she continued.

“Ummm… distracted… please.” Akali murmured, a few tears forming in her eyes. 

“Sure sweetheart, how about I put on a movie?” 

“That would be nice.” Akali smiled weakly. Evelynn smiled back as she got up to turn on the TV but stopped as she felt a small tug on her sleeve from Akali. 

"What is it darling?" 

The small girl looked unsure of what to say before she spoke in a timid voice. "Could we uhhh… could we just sit together for a while first?" Eve smiled warmly. Not saying anything as she kicked off her high heels and climbed onto her bed next to Akali. Akali also pulled herself up onto the bed, sitting next to Evelynn who had placed her hand back on Akali’s leg, her thumb rubbing her thigh softly.

It took her a little while but eventually Akali mustered up the courage to ask Eve what she originally wanted to. “Would it… umm… could you possibly give me another hug?” her eyes glancing between Evelynn’s kind eyes and the red sheets they were both sitting on.

“Certainly darling.” Eve smiled warmly, gently taking Akali’s arms and pulling her into her lap. Akali’s smaller body fit snugly against Evelynn’s as Eve wrapped her arms around Akali’s neck pulling her head into her shoulder. 

Akali didn’t usually seek comfort, preferring being alone, but there was a new safety she felt from being held by Evelynn; especially when Eve ran her fingers through her hair effortlessly washing away her worries.

Akali didn’t cry or sob but Evelynn could still feel her shallow shaky breathing that slowly began evening out as Evelynn gently held her, Akali’s arms wrapped tightly around Evelynn’s torso. For the first time since Akali had seen her stepmother her breathing was finally calm as she held onto Evelynn.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Akali mumbled into her shoulder.

“Good enough to watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” Eve delighted in a warm tone, gently pulling away from Akali. She gave her another smile before slipping off the bed and turning the TV on, returning after dimming the lights and drawing the blinds to, getting on the bed alongside Akali. 

There was easily enough room between them on the bed for there not to be any worry about them touching shoulders as they both laid down on top of the sheets. Yet Akali still felt slightly tense as Evelynn flicked through different movies trying to decide on one for them to watch; despite that she had been held in Eve’s arms just a moment before. Akali was quickly distracted from her thoughts however Evelynn picked out a movie and bass boomed from all around them during the opening titles.

“Wow…”

“Sorry I can turn it down if you want.” Evelynn offered

“No it’s okay. Do you have surround sound in here?” 

“Yeah why?” Eve chuckled, happy to see Akali’s spirits perking up.

“That's so cool.” Akali smiled her voice picking up slightly as she turned to face Eve. 

She smiled wily at Akali, “I like my luxuries.” she simply stated.

“We’re not disturbing Ahri or Kai’Sa are we?” she asked, a little more defeatedly.

“Don’t worry I had sound deadening installed in the walls when I moved in here.” replied Evelynn.

Eve was lazily stretched out on the bed like a cat as the movie continued on in the background, one leg tucked up, her right hand on top of her knee, her other other arms draped over the headboard behind Akali. Her arm wasn’t touching her, but it was still close enough to make the hairs on Akali neck stand on end, still feeling nervous being alone with Evelynn in her room. 

Starting at the small of her back a shiver made its way up Akali’s spine ending with her hunching her shoulders over as she held her arms close to her chest. 

“You’re cold.” Evelyn said, pausing the film.

“It’s okay I’m fine.” Akali tried to argue with a weak smile.

“You’re shivering and you have goosebumps.”

“I only shivered once…” Akali began to protest but Evelynn was already making her way to a set sliding double door that she flung open to reveal an enormous closet. She reached for one of the hangers and pulled down a light pink jumper. 

“Put this on.” she ordered, tossing the garment at Akali. The younger girl didn’t argue as she slipped on the jumper. Although it didn’t seem like anything Eve would usually wear, Akali had never seen her wear a plain jumper and this was certainly not her colour; it was also starting to fray at the edges and had a couple of holes in it. _Yeah definitely not something Eve would normally wear even around the house._ Despite seeming slightly tatty it was soft, warm and smelt _strongly_ of Evelynn so she was definitely not complaining.

“Thank you.” Akali smiled at Evelynn as she climbed back into the bed again.

“Don’t mention it.” she cooly replied, turning her attention back to the TV.

“No really!” Akali caught her attention again, “For everything, not just the sweater.” she continued looking down at bed. “I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t stop,” Akali took a breath, “ _her_ …” she hiccuped, trying to slow her breathing before continuing.

“Akali,” Evelynn’s tender voice spoke softly, “you don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” 

“Thanks…” Akali smiled weakly with tears in her eyes. Evelynn, leaned in and delicately whipped the younger girls tears away with her fingers. Akali looked slightly dazed before muttering another “thanks...” to Eve.

Evelynn giggled. _No wait there is no way I heard that._ Hardly believe her ears as she turned to see Evelynn stifling any further laughs with the back of her hand.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me sweetie, it's quite alright.” Akali couldn’t form a response as she just looked at Evelynn’s smile, feeling a comfortable warmth as she became slightly transfixed by how beautiful Evelynn looked when she smiled. “Let’s keep watching.” Eve continued, turning back to the TV and pressing play on the remote. Akali’s gaze lingered on Evelynn for just a moment more before returning to the TV as well.

As much as she tried to focus her attention on the action happening on screen Akali couldn’t help replaying the moments with her stepmother over and over and over again in her head. Thinking about how everyone else seemed to be doing so well in their lives, Ahri was almost done with uni, Kai’Sa was a dance teacher and Evelynn ran her own fucking company. Compared to them Akali was just a useless kid working part time in a restaurant. Could she even look after herself? She’d cooked for herself once since moving, mostly relying on instant noodles or Kai’Sa amazing cooking. Yes she could cook, it was part of her job after all, yet always seemed to gravitate to the easier option… What if her stepmother was right…

Akali hadn’t realised it but tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest. Evelynn however did, pausing the film and rubbing Akali's shoulder which finally seemed to knock her out of her spell. Tears however still spilled down her face as she looked over at the older woman.

Evelynn’s words were smooth and gentle as she looked into Akali’s anguisted eyes, half lit by the light coming from the TV. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you, _hicc_ , do you think I’m a failure?” came the pained response.

“Of course I don’t.” Evelynn responded instantly, holding her arms open for Akali. The younger girl didn’t say anything as she crawled into Eve’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Eve’s chest again; Akali’s small body breaking down in the safety of Evelynn’s arms as she began crying again into Evelynn’s chest. 

It was rare for Evelynn’s heart to truly ache, but holding Akali’s small frame in her arms as she wept nearly uncontrollably almost brought Evelynn to tears herself. It made her want to do everything she ever possibly could to protect Akali from ever feeling like this again and to hunt down that vile bitch and put her through pain and agony for the suffering she had caused Akali. Any anger she currently felt however was pushed aside as she rubbed small circles into Akali’s back, focusing on the girl held tightly against her.

“I don’t know why that would even go through that silly little head of yours.” Eve spoke in a light hearted tone. “I know I haven’t know you that long but you seem pretty fucking badass if you ask me.” Eve continued as Akali still cried into her chest.

It took a few more minutes of Eve soothing Akali the best she could and rubbing her back for Akali to control her crying enough for her to pull away from Evelynn’s embrace, her bloodshot eyes shyly looking away from Evelynn. Sending another twang of pain through Eve’s heart as she saw the distressed look on Akali’s face. 

“Want to talk about it?” Eve gently asked Akali. She nodded in response but didn’t say anything. “Whenever you’re ready, it’s okay.” smiled Evelynn gently, taking both of Akali’s hands in her own and rubbing small circles in her palms.

“It’s just… just what is she’s right?” tears continued to drip down Akali's face. “What if I don’t go anywhere in life. What if I work in a crappy restaurant forever. I can hardly even look after myself I’m so fucking useless!” her voice raising in pitch as volume as she spoke, eventually cracking as she broke down in tears again.

“Listen to me Akali.” Evelynn cut through Akali’s thoughts causing her to look up to meet Evelynn’s firm gaze. “Don’t listen to a word that cunt said to you, you’re so much better than that. She doesn’t deserve you to even consider what she said to you. Okay?” Akali nodded meekly, tears trickling down her cheeks. “Come here.” Eve invited, grabbing the box of tissues of her nightstand as she began to wipe the tears off Akali’s face. 

Normally Akali would have absolutely hated being babied like this, however she was so drained she didn’t even care, especially since it was Evelynn being exceedingly gentle as she cupped Akali’s face with one hand and used the other to wipe away her tears. “She's not right.” Evelynn continued, pulling Akali into her lap. “And you’re definitely not useless.” Akali smiled weakly. “You’re so enthusiastic and full of energy, especially when you’re talking about something you’re passionate for. There is no way you wont go far in life.” 

“Are you sure?” Akali asked hesitantly.

“Yes I’m sure! I delight in listening to you talking about things you love, even if you ramble on a bit.” Evelynn teased. “And so what if you work if a restaurant for the rest of your life, as long as you’re happy who the fuck cares? You don’t own shit to anyone!” 

“I guess you’re right.” Akali said followed by a hiccup and then a small smile. Eve couldn’t help but smile back, relieved to see some joy return to Akali’s eyes. “Want to finish this dumb movie together?” Akali suggested. 

“You’re really invested aren’t you?” Eve smirked.

“Umm yeah-” Akali nervously laughed, “hey Eve.” 

“Yes darling?”

“Umm would it be okay-” she swallowed, “could you hold me… while we watch the film...?” Akali's timid voice falling meekly away as she finished her question.

“Of course,” Evelynn replied warmly, “wait here just a second I’ll be right back.” Akali nodded as Eve hopped off the bed and exited the room.

Akali looked around Evelynn’s room, finally being able to examine it, having calmed down somewhat. Evelynn's bedroom was far more luxurious than the rest of the house, much more than Akali had been expecting, the room was at least four times the size of her own, all the furniture was made from a matching dark oak that complemented the deep purple and silver wallpaper. The bed she sat on was a large, at least queen sized, four poster bed with lush red bedding and inky curtains that were pushed back out of the way. Opposite the bed was the huge TV that they were watching the movie on mounted to the wall. The other surrounding walls contained doors to Eve’s monumental closet and another single door that was probably an en suite, judging by the fansiness of the rest of the room.

It didn’t take her long to return, holding a fresh glass of water and a tub of caramel mocha ice cream along with two spoons. Akali’s eyes lit up as she saw the tub of frozen delicious goodness. 

“I figured you’d enjoy ice cream with that devilish sweet tooth of yours.” Eve smirked.

“Umm yeah I’d definitely like some.” Akali replied somewhat bashfully. Evelynn chucked in her usual sultry tone as she put down the water and handed the tub of ice cream to Akali. 

“Don’t start it yet.” Evelynn warned as she walked over to her closet again.

“Wait what are you doing?” Akali queried. 

“Getting into something more comfortable.” she answered, pulling out a pair of shorts and one of the few loose T-shirts she owned. Walking over to the other door in the room and opening it, confirming that it indeed was an en suite. 

“Wait.” Akali interrupted.

The vixen couldn’t help but grin wickedly, unable to resist the opportunity as she turned to meet Akali’s slightly frightened gaze. “What’s wrong love? Want me to change infront of you?”

“No no no!” flailed Akali, cover her eyes with her hands. “N-nevermind… it’s nothing.”

“If you insist.” smirked Evelynn, disappearing into her private bathroom, Akali letting out a deep sigh as she did.

It didn’t take long for Eve to peel off her black skinny jeans and black shoulderless top. Followed immediately by her lacy bra. 

“God I hate that thing.” Eve scowled as she threw the offending undergarment in the pile with the rest of her clothes. Untying and running her fingers through her magenta hair as she stood there in just her panties, checking herself out in the wall sized mirror, lifting her breasts up with both hands before letting them drop back down again. “Stupid bra.” she muttered under her breath, massaging underneath her boobs before throwing on the much more comfortable clothes and exiting her bathroom.

“Wow…” Akali stared blatantly at Evelynn as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Even in the dim light Akali couldn’t help being transfixed, having never seen Evelynn adorned so casually before.

“It’s rude to stare Kali.” Evelynn smirked, sauntering over to the side of the bed. “Although I don’t know why you are, I’m basically wearing pjs.” 

“You’d look amazing wearing anything.” Akali blurted out before her brain could catch up to stop her, still mezzmerized by Evelynn and the fact that she had that nickname for the first time. Eve felt her cheeks redden ever so slightly from the unfiltered complement from the younger woman.

“Scooch over.” she ordered, forcing Akali to move out of her way, ice cream still and spoons still in hands. Evelynn climbed onto the bed situating herself right in the middle, propping herself with pillows. Akali gave her a hesitant look, not sure if she was meant to share the space with Evelynn or not. “It's okay,” Evelynn smirked, “I’m not in the biting mood today.” patting the space between her legs. 

Akali nodded shyly as she moved to the center of the bed between Eve’s long pearly legs, however she wasn’t ready for Eve’s arms to wrap around her shoulders and draw her in close so that her head was resting between Eve’s chest. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be teasing you so much today.” Eve suddenly admitted, her tone softening as she leaned over Akali taking the ice cream from her hands. Akali wasn’t sure exactly how to respond, not expecting Eve to suddenly apologize to her. 

“It’s okay,” she spoke timidly, “I kind of like it…” she admitted to herself as much as she did to Evelynn.

It was now Eve’s turn to not know how to reply, she thought over what Akali had said as she peeled off the lid and put a spoonful of ice cream in front of Akali’s mouth. It only took a second before Akali inhaled the ice cream, spoon and all. 

“That’s your spoon now.” Evelynn smiled letting go of the spoon leaving Akali no way to reply with the spoon sticking out of her mouth. 

“Aren’t you worried about getting ice cream on your nice sheets?” Akali quired after swallowing her bite and removing the spoon from her mouth.

“I know I’m not going to make a mess, and I know if you do,” she lent down next to Akali’s ear, “I’ll find a suitable way to punish you.” Eve couldn’t help the stupid smile that formed on her lips as Akali’s head whipped around, eyes wide and cheeks red. “You invited more of this dear.” smirked Evelynn ruffling Akali’s mess of hair, who just turned back around without saying anything. 

Evelynn handed the ice cream tub back to Akali as they resumed their movie, occasionally leaning over for a scoop. However most of it was definitely being consumed by Akali.

Toward the end of the film Evelynn put her spoon to one side and pulled the hairband off Akali’s, at this point rather loose, ponytail. Running her fingers through Akali’s hair slowly untangling some of the raveled tresses and massaging her scalp; causing Akali to lean closer towards Evelynn enjoying the attention she was receiving. 

“Do you want to watch another one?” Evelynn looked down at Akali as the credits started to roll, who was holding a big spoonful of ice cream ready to be shoved into her mouth.

“I mean we do have ice cream left,” Akali grinned, “holding the half empty tub up to Eve's face for effect.

“Are we really going to eat the whole tub of ice cream between us?” Evelynn sighed.

“Hey you’re the one who got it in the first place.”

“You’re such a bad influence on me.” conceded Evelynn as she started flicking through movies again, despite her hardly eating any compared to the gremlin who was snuggled against her.

“Am not.” Akali protested before going quiet. “Hey Eve.” she spoke again, in a much more hushed voice.

“Yes Akali.”

“Umm… do you remember that night when all four of us were watching movies together?.”

“I do.” she spoke very matter of factly.

“Well umm… did… did I fall asleep on you?” 

“You did.” 

“And what happened then…?” 

“Well,” Evelynn began, continuing to play with Akali’s hair, “you decided to lay down on me while we were watching the film and by the time it was over you were fast asleep on top of me.” Evelynn purred to Akali, “I tried to wake you but you were completely out of it, so I carried you to your bed.”

“God I’m sorry.” Akali murmured to herself, thankful that Evelynn couldn’t currently see the dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

After selecting their second movie together, Evelynn reached over to her side table, opening the draw to grab a hairbrush. Akali looked up as Eve returned with a questioning look in her eyes.

“You’re hair’s a mess darling.”

“Sorry, it has a habit of doing that.”

“ _You_ have a habit of not brushing it,” Evelynn corrected. “Sit up slightly for me.” Akali did as she was told, letting Evelynn run her fingers through her hair again before starting to brush through the ends of Akali’s mangled tresses.

They were part way through their second film Akali had just finished the last of the ice cream when there was a steady knock on Eve’s door. Pausing the film the older woman called over to whomever it was.

“Come in.” 

Kai’Sa peeked her head around the door slightly surprised to see Akali sitting in Evelynn’s lap as the older of the two ran her fingers through Akali’s now smooth hair.

“Umm,” Kai’Sa began, feeling like she had walked in on something intimate, “I was just going to start making curry for dinner. Would you two like some?” 

“Yes please!” came the enthusiastic response from Akali. Evelynn rolled her eyes before giving the same answer.

“Got it.” confirmed Kai’Sa before adding, “Akali I’m really sorry about earlier I had no idea who it was otherwise I would have shut the door in her face instantly.” Akali flinched slightly, only enough for Evelynn to notice.

“It’s okay you didn’t know,” giving her a sad smile, “I’m okay now that’s all that matters.” 

“Okay… I’m still sorry.” Kai’Sa replied before dipping out of the room.

Akali was the first to leave Evelynn’s room as the second movie came to an end, Evelynn mentioning that she wanted to get changed again. The sun was now setting illuminating the common area with glowing hues of scarlet and amber reminding Akali of Evelynn’s warm eyes. Ahri was sitting on the couch on her phone.

As Akali shut the door behind her, Ahri's ears and tail instantly picked up as she saw Akali, running over to her.

“Heyy. How are you doing?” 

“I’m okay.” she replied with a tired smile. 

“Are you sure? Eve told us what happened.”

“Yeah I’m sure don’t worry about me.” Akali chuckled, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Eve took pretty good care of me.” 

“I would have thought so,” Ahri smirked looking at the jumper that Akali was wearing, “she took the rest of the day off work to stay with you.”

“Wait really?” Akali hesitantly asked, feeling a pit in her stomach for being the reason Eve didn’t go into work. 

“Don’t feel too bad. She wouldn’t have done so if she didn’t care about you.” 

“R-right.” Akali replied looking slightly glum. Ahri smiled, happy knowing how much Akali cared about her best friend.

“You should go say hi to Bokkie, I know she’s been worrying over you.”

Akali nodded, making her way over to the small kitchen.

“God it smells amazing in here.” Akali voiced as she walked into the kitchen. Kai’Sa was standing over a large pot on the stove before turning around and running over to the shorter girl.

“Akali!” she exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around her, “I was so worried about you, are you okay now? I’m so sorry about earlier.” 

“I’m okay, I’m okay I swear.” Akali chuckled, rubbing Kai’Sa’s back. The older girl broke away from their hug looking into Akali’s eyes trying to see any signs of deceit. After a moment of Kai’Sa’s deep brown eyes boring into her own, the older girl conceded.

“Okay good.” she let out with a sigh.

“And you don’t have to apologize anymore,” Akali continued with a smile, “you had no idea who it was and I’m doing alright now.” Kai’Sa didn’t seem convinced, giving Akali a concerned look. “I’m tougher than I look!” Akali jumped up, causing her to snigger as she looked down at Akali.

“If you insist short stack.”

“Hey! You can’t take pity on me just because I’m short!” squawked Akali as Kai’Sa left her to attend to the food. 

Evelynn fished out a pair of sweatpants she hadn’t worn in a while, the possibility of cuddling with Akali again after their meal flashing through her mind, as well as her favourite pair of fluffy slippers. She sat down on her bed, which had become unusually disheveled from sharing it with Akali, scrolling through her contacts before finding the one she needed.

“Evening Evelynn.” came the professional sounding English accent.

“Good evening Caitlyn, I have a job for you.”

“Of course, who’s the mark?”

“I don’t have a name, just an address and description.” 

“That’s plenty for me to work with.” 

“Exactly what I like to hear, I need to to dig up as much information you can on her and keep tags on her location. Contact me immediately if she comes close to my house.”

“Nothing more?”

“Not for now.”

“Understood, send me the information you do have via our usual method.”

“Will do, thank you Cait.”

“Not a problem Ms. diva.” smirked Caitlyn, hanging up before Evelynn had a chance to scold her.

Akali was perching on the edge of the kitchen counter, idling chatting with Kai’Sa as she waited for dinner to be served. 

“Dinner’s just about done, could you let Eve and Foxy know?” Kai’Sa turned to ask Akali.

“Yes!” she pumped her fist in the air, blushing slightly before running to fetch Eve and Ahri; Kai’Sa giggling at the excited girl. 

“Hey Ahri food’s done.” Akali smiled as she walked past the fox tailed girl before knocking on Eve’s door. Almost instantly the door was pulled open to reveal the succubus staring down at Akali “Umm food’s ready…” came Akali’s suddenly weak voice.

“Mmmm,” purred Eve leaning down to Akali’s ear, “you look absolutely delicious dear I’d love to eat you up.”

“EVE!” shouted Ahri, leaving Akali dazed as Evelynn continued to breath down her neck, “stop teasing the poor girl.”

Evelynn scoffed, rolling her eyes as she strutted off to the kitchen without speaking.

“I’m sorry about her.” Ahri said to Akali heading to the kitchen too.

“Help yourself guys, there’s more than enough for everyone.” Kai’Sa announced to everyone to everyone crowded in the small kitchen, Ahri already loading her plate up.

They eventually were all seated around the table, Akali’s plate threatening to overflow from the mountain food she had piled on it. Evelynn watching her suspiciously as she began to dig in. Realising she was being watched Akali locked eyes with the succubus.

“What?” she spoke abruptly.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Rogue, it’s unbecoming.” 

Akali just glared back as she continued eating.

“Hey Akali,” Ahri began, smirk plastered on her face, “is that sweater comfy?” 

“Umm yeah… why?” she answered, glancing between Ahri and Evelynn.

“Just because that’s Evie’s favourite sweater that she _never_ lets anyone borrow.” Ahri continued, Evelynn looking at her like she wanted to strangle the fox.

“Oh umm, well thank you Eve.” Akali flashed her a small smile pink dusting her cheeks causing the vixen’s harsh gaze to soften for a moment.

“So Evie, when was the last time you wore sweats?” Ahri asked, commenting on Evelynn’s current attire.

“Probably the last time she ate ice cream in her room.” Kai’Sa teased.

“You mean her break-” Ahri started before stopping herself, a deadly stare from Evelynn telling her to promptly shut the fuck up.

However it didn’t take long of them eating in silence for Ahri to try her luck again

“Don’t be so mean.” she cooed, wrapping her tail over Evelynn's shoulder; who flicked it away without even looking at the offending girl.

“You’re such a pest, I should call someone over to remove you.”

“You wouldn’t dare, you love me too much.” she continued to tease the diva who had the smallest smile on her lips.

Once they had all finished dinner together Akali insisted on doing all the dishes by herself as thanks to Kai’Sa for cooking and to everyone else for being so welcoming to her.

“Hey Akali do you want to watch another movie together tonight?” Eve asked once Ahri and Kai’Sa had left.

“I’d love to Eve but I think I’m going to head to bed once I’ve done. I've kinda had a day.”

“Of course darling, sleep well.” Eve replied concealing the hurt from her voice. 

“Oh yeah thanks, you too. Wait Eve.” Akali called back as Evelynn went to exit the kitchen. Drying her hands off quickly she wrapped her arms around Evelynn. "Thank you again. For everything." Eve returned the gesture holding Akali close to her again.

"Don't mention it. I'm always here for you."

  
  


“Wanna hang out Eve?” asked Kai’Sa as Evelynn walked across the living space.

“I’m good.” she dismissed, skulking off to her room. Ahri rolling her eyes at the diva as she closed the door to her room behind her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> The gorgeous drawings in the chapter were done by [@akeyame_](https://twitter.com/akeyame_) on Twitter.  
> I also made a Twitter for posting dumb writing stuff [@JustQuintilius](https://twitter.com/JustQuintilius) if you're interested.  
> Next chapter is already in the works hope you look forward to it :).


End file.
